Submission
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Things are meant to be broken so they can be fixed. Sequel to Resistance. HaoxYoh, dark, yaoi, twincest complete
1. Please

**Submission**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. Hard to believe, right?

Jessie: Definitely.

Joh: Yeah…well here's the sequel to Resistance. If you haven't read that yet read it.

Jessie: Joh is going to list all the characters and their age since a lot of time has passed…like two years…

Joh: Uh huh.

Profiles:

Yoh- 17 years old

Hao- 17 years old

Opacho- 9 years old

HoroHoro- 17 years old

Ren- 15 years old

Pirika- 15 years old

Jun- 20 years old

Manta- 16 years old

Faust- 36 years old

Warnings: lemon, yaoi, twincest, language, angst, violence

0o0o0

_2 years later_

Hao clenched his teeth together as he drove into Yoh at a fast pace. The younger Asakura moaned softly, kneading and clutching at Hao's shoulders in a desperate attempt to hold onto something.

He stared down into Yoh's empty eyes. He hated them. Those dull brown orbs always seemed to be looking right past him (or through him sometimes) staring at something he couldn't see.

And that bothered him. Greatly.

With a new vigor Hao began to slam into Yoh ruthlessly, wanting to wring out some reaction, any reaction as long as it was different.

Yoh bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut; his face was flushed and twisted in agony as Hao's thrust became more and more violent.

He arched his back into Hao as he cried out wantonly. He screamed, bucking his hips to meet the thrusts.

Hao sucked his teeth and bent over him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "Yoh." He grunted as he reached between their sweating bodies to grasp his throbbing member.

A line of saliva trailed down Yoh's chin as he writhed in pleasure.

As Yoh came silently into his hand he felt his insides clamp around him, giving him the push he needed to come as well. He thrust sharply several more times before pulling out of the limp body beneath him.

He rolled off of Yoh and chose to sit beside him, draping the thin white sheets over both their spent bodies.

As he glanced down at Yoh he felt a strange pang inside of him. It was triumph (he _had _succeeded in breaking the ever smiling Yoh, after all) but also pity…maybe…possibly even regret.

Yoh lay still and unmoving on his back, staring up at the ceiling with blank glazed over eyes. His long hair was splayed out around him like a dark halo, contrasting against the white pillows. A small silver star earring dangled from his left ear, gleaming sharply.

Hao traced his eyes over the body he had come to memorize so perfectly. He knew where every one of Yoh's scars were, including the ones he had made himself and ones that had been received by others.

His eyes trailed down to the harsh H burnt into his hip, so evident against Yoh's pale skin. He reached out and touched it softly, remembering when he had given that brand to Yoh.

"Yoh…?" Hao withdrew and looked at his younger brother.

The brunette looked at him blankly in response, infuriating Hao further.

"Never mind." Hao snapped, standing up and yanking his pants on. Yoh watched him, sitting up in the bed.

With one last glance at Yoh, Hao stormed out of the room, sliding the door shut violently.

"Hao-sama?" A young voice quivered.

Hao sighed and leaned against the door, glancing down at Opacho. "What?" he asked flatly, calming himself down. It was always like this. Whenever he was in Yoh's presence he lost control of himself. He hated losing control of things.

The young shaman girl furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Did Hao-sama fight with Yoh-sama again?"

"We don't fight." That was true enough considering how Yoh hardly did anything unless it was a direct order from Hao. He only spoke when told to and never raised a word against him.

Opacho nodded and held out a small tray of food that she had been carrying with her. "Would you like to feed Yoh-sama?"

Hao shook his head, buckling his baggy pants. Usually he liked to eat with Yoh, even though they never spoke when they eat it gave him a content feeling to just sit side-by-side eating. "I'm not in the mood today."

The nine-year-old girl nodded as her master brushed past her, allowing her to open the bedroom door.

"Yoh-sama, I brought dinner for you." She chirped, closing the sliding door with her small foot.

Yoh didn't look at her; he was too busy staring out the large window to bother.

Opacho was used to this however and bounced right up to him, placing the silver tray on the tiled floor next to the futon. "Yoh-sama should get dressed or he will catch cold." When he made no move to retrieve his clothing she added on, "Hao-sama would not like that."

Yoh blinked and slid out of the sheets, walking over to a pile of crumpled clothing. He slipped on his black boxers first then his dark blue jeans. Robotically he reached up to tie his chestnut colored hair back into a high ponytail so that it brushed against the base of his neck.

Once he had finished he sat with his legs neatly folded under him in front of the tray. A bowl of two oranges, a glass of water, and a bowl of miso soup were arranged before him. He ate slowly, his eyes still staring off in an unfocused sort of way.

While he ate Opacho spoke to him. Opacho liked talking to him even though he never answered her or put in any words of his own, but she knew he listened and heard what she said all the same.

"Hao-sama does seem to be getting more frustrated recently, hasn't he?" Opacho mused, lying down on her stomach and propping her chin up in her hands.

Yoh took a small sip of water, his eyes downcast.

A small frown was on her lips as she watched Yoh bring the bowl of soup to his lips. "Opacho thought he would be happier. Opacho doesn't really understand Hao-sama…or Yoh-sama." She blinked her large black eyes at him.

He put down the bowl, licking his swollen lips.

"Yoh-sama isn't happy at all. Maybe that is what makes Hao-sama angry." She thought aloud. She swung her legs back and forth in the air as Yoh began to peel the first orange.

"Opacho remembers Yoh-sama before. Yoh-sama used to make Opacho angry because he didn't care about Hao-sama." She told him this scowling.

Yoh broke off a small orange piece and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

There was a long silence for a moment as Opacho revisited her old memories from back when she was six and Yoh was fourteen. "Opacho remembers the Shaman Fight very well, even though it was three years ago." She giggled and closed her eyes. "Opacho remembers Hao-sama's fight with Yoh-sama the best though."

Yoh paused as he lifted another piece of orange to his lips.

She peered at him thoughtfully. "Opacho thinks…Opacho thinks that Yoh-sama remembers it very well too…"

Yoh dropped the orange, letting it fall back to the tray. Instantly he turned away from the food, standing up slowly and walking out towards the balcony. His long pants covered his toes as he moved, muffling his footsteps.

The balcony doors were slid open, letting in the cool air and the sound of crickets. A tall wood railing framed the balcony, matching the wood flooring.

Opacho watched Yoh lean himself against the railing, sliding down to the ground and pressing his face against the bars. With a sigh she stood and collected the tray, heading out of the room. Their 'conversation' was over.

0o0

_Shaman fight. Do I remember...? Three years ago...me..._

_Shaman fight...Hao..._

0o0

Horo tapped his chopsticks against his teeth, glancing up across the table at his boyfriend. "You okay?" he asked anxiously, blue eyes narrowing in concern.

The other boy waved a dismissing hand at him, offering a small smile as well to show that he was fine.

The Ainu smiled in return, reaching up with his hand to adjust his headband over his long black bangs. He glanced back up. "You gonna eat that?" he asked, reaching across the table with his chopsticks.

The younger boy slapped his hand away. "Course I am." Came the sharp response.

"No you're not! You're just saying that so I can't have it!" Horo whined, eyeing the spring roll hungrily.

"Don't be stupid. I just haven't gotten around to eating it yet. I have to finish my rice first."

"You're a slow eater."

"Only compared to you, you pig."

"That was mean!" Horo pouted and stirred his rice about on the plate unhappily.

The other shaman ignored his pouting and ventured on to another subject. "Have you seen that kid around lately?"

"What kid?"

His lover looked up in agitation as he fought to remember the name. "Manta! Him…I haven't seem him in years…"

Horo scrunched up his face and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I saw him a couple months ago, but only briefly. He's studying real hard for collage."

"I see." The young shaman chewed slowly and swallowed. "I wonder how much he's changed…"

"A lot. He's gotten taller. Amazing, right?" Horo chuckled, remembering Manta's short height.

"It's funny…it feels like everyone's been changing so much… I hardly recognize anyone anymore…"

Horo stood up and collected his plates, walking into the kitchen to dump them in the sink. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you think I've changed a lot?"

"You?" he echoed.

"Yeah…when I look at myself I don't think I'm any different, but from another one's eyes…" Horo trailed off with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Who's doing the dishes tonight?"

"Not me." They said in unison.

"You finished eating last so you have to do them!" Horo declared, standing in the doorway of the kitchen to glare at his boyfriend.

"Yes well, I did them last night. So it's only fair for you to do them this time."

"But I don't want to!"

The slenderer of the two stood up with his dirty dishes in his hands and walked over to Horo. He gave him a quick peck on the lips. "HoroHoro, do the dishes."

Horo grinned and leaned in for a more passionate kiss, letting their tongues play against each other. "Fine." He groaned once they pulled apart. "But you owe me for this."

Horo took the dishes off the boy's hands and dumped them in the sink with his own. Sighing he turned the water on, letting it collect.

The small room was soon filled with the soft sound of the clinking of dishes as he scrubbed at them.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as a thin body pressed up against him from behind. "After this…let's go to bed, okay Horo?"

Horo smiled. "Sure." He agreed softly, speeding up his dish washing.

The warm body slipped away from him as his boyfriend stepped back. Carefully he slid onto the counter, his legs banging against the cabinets. He breathed in sharply.

"Careful spiky!" Horo exclaimed, dropping his sponge to glance at him in concern. Ever since _that _'accident' he had constantly been worrying over his lover's health and conditions. Too much over exertion just might lead to a fit… which he did not want to have to witness again.

"Tch, stop fussing, I'm fine." Amber eyes rolled to the ceiling as the bland response was made.

Horo turned his attention back to the task at hand, closing his eyes and smirking. "I can't help it." He said this in a singsong voice but they both knew he meant it.

"Yeah…yeah I know."

Horo peeked one eye open and grinned widely. "Are you blushing?"

"What! No!"

"You so are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"…Go to hell."

Horo sniggered and turned the water off, stacking the plates neatly on the counter. "I win."

The other shaman fought the urge to roll his eyes again and instead chose to change the subject. "You've changed on the outside…"

"What?"

"Before…you asked me if I thought you changed at all…on the outside you have…"

Horo raised his eyebrows as he reached for the red dishtowel and picked up a dripping plate. "Oh?"

"Yeah…you've gotten uglier."

The Ainu nearly dropped his plate in indignation. "Excuse me?" he coughed.

A chuckle. "Kidding…kidding." He reached out and toyed with Horo's small messy ponytail. "I'm still not used to that."

HoroHoro shrugged and rubbed the plate dry. "I like it."

"You're also…more mature…by like…one percent though."

"Yay! Now I'm one hundred percent mature!" Horo cheered.

"I never said that!"

And so the two continued bickering as Horo finished up his chore of drying the dishes. By the end of evening they ended up entwined in each other's arms, lips pressed together firmly.

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yes…I've had so much time on my hand's that I've been writing non-stop. So the sequel is all ready started! Yay!

Jessie: I think it's a good start.

Joh: I guess. Hope you guys like it!

Jessie: Oh, in the next chapter you'll figure out what happened in that two-year lapse in case it got confusing.

Joh: I didn't want to give it all away so quickly. You'll figure out what Yoh's friends have been up to in chapter two!

Review please.


	2. Save

**Submission**

Disclaimer: -looks at empty wallet- Come on people…pity me! PITY ME! -Gets dragged away by the people in white-

Jessie: Well then…now we know which of us is the sane one…

Joh: -pops in- what are you talking about?

Jessie: Oh, imouto, how nice of you to return!

Joh: -Twitches- the writer's block, oh the writer's block is coming!

Jessie: In other words she's saying that this chapter was very difficult to write.

Joh: Like shit!

Jessie: -Sighs- must you curse so much?

Joh: Since you don't curse I have to for you _and _myself.

Warnings: language, twincest, yaoi, angst

0o0o0o0

Hao narrowed his eyes, running a hand through his long bangs. "I actually don't know what to do." He confessed, sighing deeply.

Opacho nodded understandingly. "Yoh-sama confuses Hao-sama." She stated.

Hao crossed his legs as he shifted his seat on the throne, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "He's not acting the way I want him to…" he trailed off.

"Opacho thought you wanted Yoh-sama like this."

"Not…not like this." Hao shook his head slowly. Sure, it had been a pleasant change at first to actually have Yoh kiss him back without having to resort to threats. But it was missing something…Yoh was missing something…

Hao laughed softly. "I changed him, a bit more then I had wanted to." He mused quietly.

Opacho said nothing, rubbing the hem of her poncho between her fingers. She herself couldn't decide whether she preferred the old Yoh, who always insulted her Hao-sama, or the present Yoh who never spoke.

It was also strange for her to see her master unsure like this. Hao _always _knew what he wanted and _always _got what he wanted. No problems or complications of any kind. Simple.

But here he was, sitting with his head in his hands asking her for advice.

Hao opened his eyes. "He's…" he broke off, thinking over his thoughts carefully, analyzing them. Hao shook his head quickly, standing up. "Do you think I can make him talk again?" he glanced at the African shaman, a smug smile set on his lips.

Opacho beamed and nodded her head. "Hao-sama can do anything." She chirped.

Hao laughed. "Yes, now that I've broken him…let's see if I can fix him as well."

0o0

Yoh glanced up at Hao entered the room quietly. The older of the twins kneeled down in front of him, his face expressionless. "You'd like to go outside, ne?" Hao smirked, tracing a finger down Yoh's cheek.

Yoh looked at his brother blankly for a moment before nodding slowly, almost suspiciously.

Hao grinned and grabbed Yoh's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Then let's go. You've been looking awfully pale lately so I figure some sunlight will do you good." He explained.

The younger Asakura seemed satisfied with that answer for the questioning look in his eyes disappeared, replaced with his usual blank look. Fire surrounded the two, licking at their ankles with unfelt heat.

Yoh closed his eyes as a weightless feeling drifted over him, as if he was falling endlessly. But then it was over and his feet hit solid ground, reality-rushing back.

Hao watched, somewhat amused, as Yoh looked about himself, eyes squinted in the sunlight. Yoh wiggled his bare feet in the grass, looking somewhat surprised by the feeling. He glanced at Hao oddly before taking a daring step away from him.

Hao didn't mind. He knew Yoh wouldn't run away, and even if he did it would be easy to retrieve him.

The brunette bent down, feeling the grass against his fingertips before standing back up, throwing his head back to gaze into the sky.

As Hao watched him he realized that this was the first time he had seen Yoh look like he was seeing everything. Usually he had that far-away stare in his eyes but this time he knew Yoh was here in his mind and he was taking in everything around him.

He pointed into the sky and it took Hao a moment to realize that he was pointing at a cloud. Hao squinted his eyes at his brother, wondering if it was just his imagination or if that was a hint of a smile crossing Yoh's lips.

"You liked to watch them just as much as I did." Hao told him quietly, taking his hand.

Yoh looked at him before nodding slowly. Hao attempted, as he had so many times before, to read Yoh's mind, see what was going on inside his head. But like all those many times before no result came back.

He sighed, giving up, leading Yoh out of the courtyard. "Let's go on a walk, you'd like that?"

Yoh nodded, eyes downcast.

Hao frowned. "I'm not gonna hurt you…I'm actually doing this for you're sake," he felt annoyance rise up inside of him as his voice rose. "So the least you can do is act a little less gloomy, damn it!"

Yoh's eyes widened as he stared at his twin. He seemed to be going over Hao's words carefully. Finally a weak smile twitched across his lips, strained and brief. If anything it was worse then his blank look.

The anger that had filled Hao evaporated, being replaced with pity instead. "Never mind, forget what I said…just…try and enjoy yourself, okay?"

The younger of the two nodded obediently, just as he was trained to do.

0o0

Horo kicked open his apartment door, grinning widely. "Guess who came to visit?" he yelled happily, throwing two duffle bags on the floor.

A small boy padded into the room wearing a disapproving frown on his face. "You're too loud. Your voice grates on me." He stated blankly, his golden eyes flicking from Horo's beaming expression to the traveling bags at his feet. Slowly his eyes traveled to the boy standing behind Horo. "A visitor?"

"Yep! And all the way from New York too!" Horo chirped, practically cart-wheeling into the apartment. He planted a quick peck on his boyfriend before turning to present their visitor.

Their old teammate grinned at them as he stepped into he room, closing the door behind him. "I still can't believe you guys hooked up." He whistled. "I mean I knew Ren was gay but I didn't know HoroHoro…"

Ren glared viciously. "Pardon?"

The comedian quickly held his hands up in surrender, remembering all too well the hits he took from his ex-teammate. "Nothing! I said nothing!"

Ren stared at him for a few more moments before looking away, a smug smirk on his lips. "Thought so." He broke off suddenly, sitting down on the brown sofa. "What _are _you doing here anyway, Chocolove?"

Chocolove laughed, shrugging. "Wanted a vacation, decided to come to Japan where all you guys are…" he trailed off, suddenly looking troubled. "Although…I could only find you two and Manta here. Where has everyone else gone?"

Horo frowned, sending a sidelong glance at his lover who had frozen up. "We've all split up, you should realize that. Lyserg returned to England, Faust and Eliza are traveling around the world and Ryu is living in the mountains…" Horo trailed off with a casual shrug.

Chocolove scratched his neck, leaning against the wall. "But what about Yoh and Anna? They should still be around…" he broke off, seeing Ren shaking. "Ren?"

The Tao stood up jerkily, breathing quickly and clutching at his chest.

Horo cursed, rushing to his boyfriend's side hastily. He wrapped a loose arm around Ren's shoulders. "Ren, calm down. Take deep breaths…calm down." He whispered firmly.

"Shit! Is he okay?"

"Just shut up for a moment!" Horo hissed at Chocolove, running a hand up and down Ren's back. "Breath."

Ren hunched over, clutching at his chest as his face twisted in agony. "It's burning!" he gasped out, falling to his knees.

"No, no it's not! It's all in your head Ren. You're not on fire."

"Burning." Ren hissed, hunching over into a ball.

His breaths quickened dangerously. "I can't breath! Horo!" he whimpered, eyes glazing over before closing.

Horo cursed, scooping up the limp form carefully and lying him down on the sofa. Gingerly, he undid Ren's high collared shirt so that when he woke up he wouldn't panic. With a sigh he glanced up at Chocolove.

The comedian was staring at Ren's chest with a look of horror. To be more exact, he was staring at the scar running _down _Ren's chest. It was a long vicious burn that had turned Ren's smooth, pale skin a raw brown color. The burnt skin looked stretched and scaly, it was enough to make you wonder how Ren survived that kind of wound at all.

Blue eyes met brown as Chocolove forced himself to look away. "HoroHoro, you have a lot to fill me in on."

The Ainu's eyes saddened. "Yeah."

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yeah…I ran into writer's block and this time it was too big to be run over.

Jessie: Poor dear…

Joh: Yeah…and I have Chocolove entering the story! Sorry but he's one of my favorite characters…I just can't write his jokes…I'll try to though in the next chapter but I couldn't in this one because it was too serious…and I dunno how…

Jessie: If any of you have suggestions…?

Joh: That would be helpful.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

Little-Anna-Chan  
Thank you! Hope this chapter was just as good…

Yumeorb  
Yoh with a crazy glint in his eyes? Hmm…maybe…I think I know where I can do that…

Inu15kags  
I know…Yoh not smiling…-shudders- it freaked me out while I was writing it!

cheerful-pinkstar  
And you shall receive more!

Kuroi Kitty  
Thanks! Did you like this chapter?

ryougabriellucile  
Heehee, now aren't you smart…of course I wouldn't kill Ren! I revealed Ren at last…although I could have done it a bit more dramatically…oh well.

Sora no Hoshi  
Yes, Ren is still alive…but scarred for life. Poor dear.

Tormented Urban Girl  
Thanks! My update it kind of late though, but not too late.

thoughtless dreamer  
You really think so? Yay!

DarkLuminescence  
I can't believe I'm on the second chapter of the sequel already!

Lemon Wine  
Really? That's so nice!

Star Sapphirex  
Yeah, but writing with a nameless person is really hard! I'm glad I don't have to do that anymore.

demonlifehealer  
I know. Not depressing chapter! Someone please hit me!

sweetsorrowthroughEternity  
Heeheehee! You're very enthusiastic!

Still don't remember alias  
Haha I like your name thingy. It's funny…

Esryeal  
Yeah, HoroHoro with a ponytail is funny but I like it…not sure why. I keep trying to draw it but I mess up.

kitsunelova  
Yeah…Yoh all not happy is weird…

realdarkangel  
Aw, you really liked the first chapter that much? Thanks!

Sandblasted-Kitten  
Poor Yoh needs to be fixed…-sniggers- what? For some odd reason I find that funny…

Senasitara  
Thanks! Hope this chapter wasn't too short…I keep thinking it was…

IceDemonKiara004  
Haha! Yes, you are the first reviewer. Be proud! -Hands you roses- Good job!

Review please!


	3. Me

**Submission**

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own Shaman King.

Jessie: True, true.

Joh: I'm running out o f clever things to say for the disclaimer.

Jessie: That's okay.

Joh: Yeah…I still don't have any good jokes for Chocolove, so basically mine are going to be so lame that they aren't funny. At all.

Jessie: Beware.

Joh: FF net is being stupid and won't let me upload this chapter so that's why it took so long.

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, angst, lemon

0o0o0o0

Hao fought down his temper, fisting his hands at his sides. No matter how tempting it sounded to just give Yoh a good slap about the face, he had to stay calm. "Don't tell me this doesn't stir something?"

Yoh looked blankly at the headphones on display that Hao had previously offered to buy for him. He glanced at Hao, not sure of what would be the best answer.

The older of the two sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had expected his brother to literally be jumping up and down in joy at the very idea of new headphones. Yoh had always treasured his old pair before Hao broke them cleanly in half.

Hao felt no regret for the certain event, after all, Yoh had had it coming. So, of course, it bothered him to be out here in a store with _humans _buying Yoh something that he had previously taken away out of punishment. He was making an effort here and Yoh didn't seem the bit moved at all.

"You don't want it?" He asked quietly.

Yoh stared at him uneasily.

Hao gritted his teeth, half raising his arm, ready to strike his twin sharply across the cheek. Maybe after he knocked some sense into him he would learn to appreciate everything Hao offered him.

But no, Yoh was probably by now used to getting hits (sometimes for no reason) and wouldn't react to it. Hao lowered his arm, studying the way Yoh had automatically winced and shrunk back.

"Never mind. Forget it." Hao grunted, turning away from Yoh to look out the shop window. He knew someone was watching him, knew someone had been watching them for the past hour. His eyes scanned the crowd of humans quickly, not being able to hide the disgust on his face.

He glanced at Yoh out of the corner of his eyes, wondering if now that Yoh was broken he could finally weed out all the humans. Maybe that would get a rise from the brunette. Hao chuckled darkly at the idea, making a mental note to himself to try it out.

Hao ignored whoever was watching them, and grabbed Yoh's hand firmly, pulling him out of the music shop.

He shoved his way through the crowds, grinding his teeth as a few actually dared to brush against him. He'd have to clean himself thoroughly after this whole event…maybe he could have Yoh help him out with that.

He held back a smirk when he noticed Yoh's eyes widen and glance at him uncertainly. Hao was glad that he had taught his younger brother telepathy during their years together, especially at times like these.

It had seemed strange at the time; Yoh wanting to learn how to master reading other's minds as simply as Hao did. Personally, Hao hated the gift, finding it annoying and much like a broken radio you couldn't turn off.

But Hao figured if Yoh really wanted to know how why stop him?

If Yoh's plan was to read his mind and try and puzzle him out then he was certainly in for a disappointment. Hao kept shields up around his mind, day in and day out.

But so far the teen had tried nothing of the kind. The only times he heard Hao's thoughts were when he let him.

Hao paused, noticing the way Yoh was staring at a basket of oranges. He sighed again, grabbing several and tossing them to his twin. The woman selling the oranges was old, her watery blue eyes falling on the two of them. A smile creased her face. "How cute. Getting your twin an orange?" she simpered.

Hao spared her a glance before pulling Yoh along.

Once again Hao felt the prickling feeling run along his spine, warning him that someone's eyes were upon him, watching him intently.

And for the seventh time that day Hao glanced about himself, searching for his watcher. He could feel them, and whoever was watching him was definitely a shaman.

He automatically tightened his grip around Yoh's arm, as if afraid that if he wasn't careful the younger Asakura might be snatched away.

Yoh whimpered at the painful grasp, his emotionless mask breaking for a moment as pain twisted his lips into a grimace.

The fire shaman, however, didn't seem to notice his twin's discomfort. He continued glancing about himself, thinking that it had been a bad idea to take Yoh out.

He stopped walking, pulling Yoh closer to him possessively. They had stopped in front of a clothing store, the shop windows decorated with the spring's latest fashions. Yoh seemed to be absorbed with the colorful clothing, not at all aware of Hao's wariness.

Suddenly Hao was overwhelmed with the need to take Yoh back to the manor, safely hidden out of sight. With that thought in mind he wrapped his arm around Yoh's slim waist, prepared to transport them both back home, until a flash of blue caught his eye.

Blue?

A dangerous look passed over Hao's handsome features. Ah, one of Yoh's old friends.

The Ainu was staring at them, a look of disbelief etched into his face. When he locked eyes with Hao, however, he involuntarily took a step back.

Hao figured that the shaman was far enough away that he wasn't much of a threat and due to the mass of the crowds Yoh probably wouldn't see him. Still, Hao disliked the idea of anyone having any kind of past connection to _his _Yoh hanging around.

He narrowed his eyes, sending the Ainu a silent warning to make himself scarce. The blue-haired boy seemed to take that warning to heart, quickly scampering off until he was once again lost in the crowd of nameless faces.

A smile graced Hao's lips. Yoh hadn't seen his old friend so no harm had been made. The fact that HoroHoro had seen Yoh up and about didn't bother him in the least. If what he knew about the Ainu was correct…then there was indeed nothing to worry about.

0o0

Horo leaned against the building's brick wall, breathless. His eyes were wide with shock and his lips parted as he gasped for air. It had been two years since he had last laid eyes upon Yoh himself. Sure, he had seen Hao from a distance every once in a while, but never Yoh.

But just now…he had seen him. Standing in front of a clothes store with Hao's arms wrapped tightly around him.

And, god had Yoh changed. At first he thought it was Hao until he noticed the actual fire shaman beside him.

He didn't have the chance to glimpse Yoh's face but just by looking at his back he could tell that his old friend no longer existed.

Horo bit his lip, immediately thinking of Ren. The wounded shaman would go ballistic if he knew that Horo had seen Yoh in town. He clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. If Ren heard that Yoh had been sighted and was indeed alive…

He grimaced. Yoh was a very touchy subject with Ren. Sometimes…sometimes he wondered if the Chinese shaman still harbored feelings for Yoh…

But that was silly, of course. Ren loved him! They had been living together for two years now!

If that was so…why was he feeling so much dread at the sight of Yoh? He should be relieved that Yoh was safe all along! Relieved.

Of course, he had always known in the back of his mind that Yoh was still alive, maybe suffering, but still alive. He had known that Hao wouldn't kill him. But he had never been too sure. That's why when Ren had recovered from his injuries after the battle with Hao they had told him…told him that Yoh was dead. But only to keep him from fighting Hao.

Ren…

If…if he told Ren…Ren would surely hurt himself by trying to rescue Yoh again…

He didn't want that. He loved Ren and would do anything to protect him. Even if it meant hiding the truth from him.

0o0

Hao sucked roughly on the sensitive skin of Yoh's neck, biting down to leave a mark. Yoh gasped out softly, lacing his fingers through Hao's thick brown hair.

The older of the two slammed him against the wall, making sure to knock his head against the hard surface.

Yoh blinked, dazed by the rough impact against his skull as Hao pressed his body up against him.

Hands were trailing down his chest to the waistband of his pants, tugging impatiently at them. Obediently he unbuckled them, letting the material puddle around his ankles. His boxers soon followed, leaving him entirely exposed.

Hao smirked, grinding his hips against Yoh's, wringing a delicious moan from him.

"You like that?" Hao groaned in his twin's ear, removing his own clothing.

Yoh moaned out a response, breathing heavily.

Once Hao had stripped completely he turned Yoh around and shoved him up against the wall, pressing himself against his back. He kissed at Yoh's nape, nuzzling his hair.

"You're mine…all mine…" Hao swore, closing his eyes as he breathed in his brother's scent.

"Yours." Yoh said automatically, turning his face to the side.

Hao smiled and without any preparation thrust into him.

Yoh let out a loud pain filled scream, arching his back into Hao.

The fire shaman grinned and started up a fast pace, letting out his frustrations on the pale body before him.

Yoh grunted and clawed at the smooth rock walls. "Hao!" he screamed, tossing back his head as tears ran down his cheeks.

Normally Hao would take the time to pleasure them both, but right now he was in a bitter mood.

He drove into Yoh furiously, sweat rolling down his brow.

Yoh grunted, as he was pressed harder against the cold wall, all the while being thrust into.

Hao dug his nails into Yoh's back, feeling pleasure build within him, demanding to be released. He thrust deeper and harder than before, if possible, biting out Yoh's name.

Finally he paused as pleasure exploded, blinding his senses as he came into Yoh. He leaned against his brother as he caught his breath. "Mine."

0o0

"Hey, Ren?"

The purple-haired boy glanced up from his book. "What?"

Chocolove grinned. "Chicken butt."

"…"

"…Get it? It rhymes. What, butt. Funny, right?" Chocolove beamed proudly.

Ren sighed, closing his eyes briefly to control his temper before returning to his book as if nothing happened.

Chocolove sulked silently for a moment, slouching in the couch as he stared at the wall. "Ren? When did you and Horo…?"

"Two years ago."

"Really?" Chocolove whistled his amazement. "Speaking of Horo, where'd he go?"

"Shopping. Had to force the lazy idiot too." Ren snorted.

"Oh."

The apartment door opened then slammed shut as Horo stepped in, kicking off his shoes.

Ren looked at him from over the top of his book, frowning. "You're always _so _loud." He commented.

Horo grinned, looking flushed and jumpy. "Only for you." He chuckled, striding over to Ren.

The Tao rolled his eyes. "Where's the milk?" he demanded.

"…Oops?"

"…You…forgot…the milk."

"My bad." Horo said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ren calmly set down his book, standing up from his seat to glare up at his boyfriend. "_How could you forget the milk!"_

Horo grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders before swooping down to kiss Ren.

Ren struggled for a moment before giving in and melting against the Ainu.

Their tongues moved against each other's as Ren softly moaned out Horo's name. He wrapped his arms around Horo's neck, pressing his body closer.

Horo groaned against his lips, gripping his slender hips.

"Come on guys, can't you get a room?" a voice groaned in the background, alerting the couple of his presence.

Ren blushed a bright red, pushing Horo away with a glare. "Okay, I'll forgive you if you…but only if we can eat Chinese tonight."

"But we always eat Chinese!" Horo protested with a pout.

Chocolove felt a grin spread across his features. At first he had been unsure of Horo and Ren together. After all, he had been so sure that Ren was into Yoh…but now seeing Ren and Horo together washed away his doubts. There was no doubting the fact that they were in love.

_Looks like a happy ending to me._ Chocolove thought happily.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I wanted to make this chapter really long but it's only 7 pages. –frowns-

Jessie: Oh well!

Joh: Yeah…I would like to answer all my reviews…. but there's a lot of them! Thank you everyone for the amazing amount of reviews! I appreciate it so much!


	4. My

Submission

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams…-lawyers shake heads- No…not even there…

Jessie: It'll be okay…

Joh: Flush, I'm Edwina.

Jessie: …

Joh: Oh my, that's actually a real name; my spell check didn't mark it…

Warnings: Yaoi, Twincest, angst

0o0o0o0

The brunette traced his fingers across the stitch marks in his wrist, a vacant look in his eyes. He blinked as someone sat down beside him, creating a dip in the sofa. A sketchbook was shoved roughly in his hands along with a pencil.

Yoh looked up at his visitor, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

Hao smiled indulgently, opening the sketchpad for him. "It's for you."

The younger of the two nodded slowly, confused at his brother's sudden kindness. His arm went limp as Hao placed his hand over his own, moving it across the paper to place the pencil in his fist.

Yoh's eyes met Hao's, his lips frowning. "I can't draw." He said quietly, his voice sounding cracked.

Hao's eyes narrowed as he moved closer. "I'll teach you." He murmured. He applied pressure to Yoh's hand so that when he moved his arm fine lines appeared across the paper. The fire shaman didn't even bother looking down at the paper; he was too intent upon watching his younger twin's expression.

Yoh's eyes were locked onto their moving hands, watching a picture emerge. Suddenly, he let out a gasp and jerked his hand away from Hao. A small smile graced his brother's lips.

"Recognize him?" Hao whispered.

It was a sketch of Yoh. The old Yoh that had existed three years ago. In the picture drawn before him the younger Yoh was laughing while adjusting his bulky headphones in his choppy hair.

Yoh stared at it for a long moment before ripping it out of the pad and folding it into a neat little square, deposited in his jeans pocket.

What happened next surprised Hao, but pleased him immensely all the same. Yoh flung his arms around Hao's neck, burying his face in his chest. As his back trembled Hao felt a wetness seeping through his shirt. Tears.

The older Asakura grinned triumphantly to himself as he stroked his brother's back soothingly. Yoh was finally seeking comfort from him for the first time ever. He was finally learning that Hao was all he had and all he would ever need.

"Why are you crying?" Hao asked softly, knowing the answer already.

Yoh fisted a hand in Hao's shirt, taking in a ragged breath. "Why do you have to keep reminding me?" he whimpered, his voice slightly muffled.

"Remind you?"

Yoh pulled back, his cheeks stained and his eyes red. "Remind me of…_that _person."

Hao blinked before reaching out and touching Yoh's face gently. "Yoh, dear, that person is you."

"No! He died, he died!" Yoh broke off, wiping at his eyes.

"If you don't like the picture you don't have to keep it." Hao told him, pleased at how much Yoh was speaking.

The younger brunette shook his head furiously, hiccupping. "No, no I want it."

Hao sighed. His brother wasn't making any sense. But at least he was finally showing some emotion. "Aren't you glad that I drew that for you?" Hao prompted him.

Yoh's eyes dulled as he wiped the remaining tears away. Robotically he nodded. "Thank you."

Hao sighed and pushed the younger boy away from him. "Go do what you like."

Yoh bowed his head, collecting the pencil and sketchbook in his arms before exiting the room.

0o0

"Hey, Horo!"

Said Ainu poked his head out of the bathroom, adjusting his black headband. "What?" he hollered back, stumbling to pull on a pair of pants.

Chocolove popped into the bedroom wearing a broad grin on his face. "Let's go out somewhere!"

"…I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend…"

"Not like that! I meant all three of us." Chocolove snorted, dropping heavily to lie on Horo and Ren's shared bed.

"Oh…" Horo trailed off as he walked out of the bathroom over to the messy dresser. "Where do you want to go?"

"Dunno, it's been years since I last been to Japan. You guys be the host."

Horo took a moment to think about it as he pulled a plain white shirt from the chest of drawers, pulling it over his head. "I dunno…I mean…. Ren and I have a lot of work to catch up on and…" he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders.

Chocolove pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're just saying that so you don't have to walk around with me."

Horo grinned sheepishly before strolling past his ex teammate, right out the bedroom door.

The dark skinned boy followed him, protesting loudly. Horo ignored him for the most part, tuning him out as he went over his thoughts uneasily.

Honestly, he _did _think that it would be fun to go out, all three of them. But…he couldn't risk having Ren see Yoh. Of course that reasoning was absolutely absurd… Ren loved to just wander about so it would be impossible to eliminate all chances of him spotting Yoh.

Horo sighed. Things were going to get complicated.

0o0

"Hao-sama?"

The fire shaman let his fists swing back to his side, his expression calming as he took in deep steady breaths.

"Hao-sama?" the young girl repeated herself.

Hao blinked then smiled at the young shaman. "I'm fine, Opacho."

She smiled then glanced at Yoh worriedly.

"He'll be fine too." Hao reassured her.

She nodded, still eyeing Yoh's swelling cheek in a concerned manner. "What did Yoh-sama do?"

Hao sighed and ran his fingers through his silky locks. "Nothing…nothing really…I'm just…" he trailed off. It had been years since he had lost his cool, years. This was all Yoh's fault and he couldn't help but glare at the slightly younger boy. He knelt down so that he was eye-level with his brother.

"Why can't you understand that I love you?" he demanded, cupping Yoh's face gently.

Yoh stared at him with dull eyes before turning his face away to look at the floor.

Hao let his hand drop away to clench angrily at his side. "I can give you anything you want." He whispered, trailing his fingers down Yoh's neck to his bear claw necklace.

He toyed with the necklace for a moment before letting his hand trail lower. "Even broken you continue to defy me."

Yoh finally returned his gaze, looking at him questioningly.

"That's right…even now…" Hao's eyes narrowed to angry slits as he fought to control his temper. With a hiss he released Yoh and stalked away from him, poncho whipping at his ankles.

Yoh watched his brother's retreating back, rubbing at his bruised cheek in an absent-minded way.

Opacho spared him a sympathetic look before racing after her master, wondering to herself what the boy could possibly be thinking.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Not much happened…but please bare with me, I've been having writer's block with this story.

Jessie: Yes…. yes she has.

Joh: -grins sheepishly- Thank you to everyone who reviewed but I have to get to my homework so I can't answer you guys! I appreciate all the support you guys are giving me! You guys rock! Thank you so much!


	5. Pathetic

**Submission**

Disclaimer: Don't own it!!!!

Joh: Okay, got this idea during math class…wow that's sad.

Jessie: Are you not paying attention? -frowns-

Joh: Ah…well…you see…

Warnings: Dark stuff, yaoi, twincest, crazy Yoh (not really…eh….whatever) oh yeah, this wasn't edited cuz I didn't have time for that...so if you see any mistakes sorry!

0o0o0oo0o0

Yoh found himself being shaken roughly awake. The dull morning sunlight filtered into the large bedroom, spilling across the wooden floor. Hao was leaning over him, grinning.

Yoh blinked his dull black eyes groggily for a moment. The older of the two smiled at seeing him awake and ran a finger down his cheek. "Guess what day it is, Yoh-chan?"

The brunette tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, a small frown set into his features.

Hao couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips. It had been three days since Yoh's minor breakdown and he hadn't said a word since then. " Don't tell me you forgot."

A nod accompanied with an apologetic look.

Hao swept his fingers through Yoh's hair, looking somewhat put off. "I suppose it _is _pretty easy to lose track of time here." He mused aloud, glancing at Yoh.

Yoh nodded again, sitting up slowly.

Hao smiled and leaned closer to him, whispering against his lips. "It's our birthday."

The younger Asakura froze, inhaling sharply as he processed the information. "Our birthday." He repeated softly, eyes focusing.

"Yes, our birthday." Hao confirmed him, grinning gleefully. He fiddled with Yoh's bear claw necklace before peering up into his face. "I've got a birthday present for you. I spent _all _of last night finding it, so you better thank me."

Yoh bowed his head as Hao slid gracefully off the bed, motioning for him to follow. He obeyed obediently and slipped out of the covers, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor.

Hao took his hand, lacing their fingers together as he pulled him along firmly. "Hurray, Yoh." Hao urged him, turning sharply at a corner.

Yoh stumbled but did his best to keep up with his brother's fast pace, his expression looking slightly curious. It was rare to see Hao so excited about something and he had yet to figure out whether that was a good or bad thing.

"You'll love this." Hao murmured under his breath, more to himself than to Yoh. He glanced at the younger Asakura and squeezed his hand.

Yoh hardly noticed that they had stopped moving. He stared at the door before him, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember where it led. The lack of windows in the dimly lit hallway suggested that they were in the cellars, a place Yoh had never ventured to before.

"Close your eyes." Hao ordered him, watching him carefully. "Don't open them until I say you can, got that?"

Yoh nodded and let his eyelids close. He could hear the large double doors creaking open then Hao's hands on his shoulders, steering him forward. He walked ahead awkwardly, trying not to trip.

Hao suddenly stopped him with a bruising squeeze. "Open your eyes, otouto." He whispered into Yoh's ear, his tone laced with excitement.

Yoh obeyed and found himself squinting in the dark. From what he could see Hao had led him into a rather large room. It held no furniture…nothing. He frowned slightly as he tried to make out a dark shape in a corner of the room. It was too dark to see.

Hao smiled and held out his hand, letting a ball of flame burst to life. The light from the flame caused shadows to dance high upon the walls as the room was illuminated.

A short intake of breath was heard as Yoh dropped to his knees. "No…" he whispered, voice hoarse.

The shaman king feigned a hurt look at this as he reached down to ruffle Yoh's hair. "What's wrong? You don't like my present? It took me _forever _to find him." Hao mused, grinning widely.

Yoh shook his head numbly, tearing his eyes away from the sight to look up at Hao. His mouth opened and closed as if he was struggling to speak but no words would come. He made a small choked sound, still shaking his head.

Hao smirked and moved forward towards the 'present', crouching down beside him. "You don't appreciate this Yoh? I went through all this work for such a weak shaman too." His lip curled in disdain.

The teenager crouched beside him was shaking violently, eyes flickering from Hao to Yoh in an almost disbelieving way. His dark blue hair fell into his eyes but didn't obscure his expression of terror.

His hands were bound tightly behind him but other than that nothing else constricted him.

"HoroHoro" Yoh whispered.

The teen stared at Yoh with wide eyes. The cloth tied securely over his lips muffled his words.

Yoh fell back, scooting as far away as he could. "Horo…what's Horo doing here?" he focused his gaze on Hao. "What are you going to do?"

Hao chuckled before standing up. "Really, Yoh. I thought you'd enjoy the presence of your friend. That is…if you still consider him as such." Hao looked down at the trembling boy, regarding him with a disgusted look. "However, if you really don't want him near you I could dispose of him easily."

Yoh shook his head frantically, eyes tearing. He bowed his head submissively, shoulders shaking. He mumbled something, eyes glued to the floor.

Hao frowned and moved a step closer to the kneeling boy. "What was that?"

The broken boy looked up with a tear-streaked face. "Just let him go." He repeated himself.

Hao scowled and lashed out with a violent swing of his fist, sending Yoh flying against the wall. "I got him just for you. For your sake! I did this for _you." _ His eyes flashed as he glared down at Yoh.

The Ainu screamed through his gag, struggling to his feet but failing.

Hao turned his head to stare at him. "Be quiet." He snarled before returning his attention back to his twin.

Yoh looked up, wincing as he did so. "I'm sorry. Don't kill him. I'm sorry." His voice got quieter as he spoke.

Hao snorted before turning around abruptly and exiting the room. "You'll be thanking me later." He said before closing the door and leaving the two old friends in total darkness.

0o0

"Hey…Ren?"

_Smack._

"Ow! What was that for?" Chocolove protested, rubbing his head gingerly.

Ren raised a delicate eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. "You were going to tell me another boring joke."

The shaman pouted. "No I wasn't! I was going to ask you how long it's been since Horo left. Where'd he go anyway?"

Ren sighed and leaned his elbows against the kitchen table. "I sent him out to rent us some movies." He checked his watch, frowning slightly. "It's been…three hours since he left."

"Do you think he's alright?"

Ren snorted and rolled his yellow eyes. "Yeah, the idiot probably got lost on the way." He shook his head as he poured himself another glass of milk.

Chocolove relaxed back in his seat, tapping his fingers against the table's surface. "You think so? I mean to say, three hours _is _a long time."

"Are you worried?"

"A little I guess."

Ren gulped down his third glass of milk that evening before returning his gaze to his old teammate. "You don't need to worry about Horo. He may be an idiot but he can take care of himself."

Chocolove grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right."

The Chinese shaman smirked. "Of course. I'm always right."

0o0

Horo shivered in the dark, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the crouched brunette before him. He struggled to call out his old friend's name but the tightly bound cloth prevented him from doing so. He wiggled his hands uncomfortably, the ropes chaffing at his skin. Exactly how long he had been here was lost to him. His memory was blurry but he could recall enough to allow him a good sense of what had happened.

He had been on his way to a movie store when…when…his head hurt so much…

Horo groaned softly, tilting his head back as he tried to ease the pain. What had happened after that? He was on the way to the movie store…then…then something hard had hit him. Hit him with enough force to send a car flying. That probably explained his headache.

He glanced back at Yoh warily. The young Asakura lay trembling against the opposite wall, staring at the closed door with a wide-eyed expression. Horo moved about restlessly, wishing that he could get his hands free.

Yoh blinked and stared at him, as if only just noticing his presence. Slowly he crawled over to the corner where he sat, peering into his face unsurely, as if checking to make sure it was really he. "Horo…Horo?" he said his name carefully.

The Ainu nodded, staring at Yoh with a strange feeling of guilt. The poor boy's eyes were a dull black, staring lifelessly through him. It was nearly impossible to imagine that this person was the lazy shaman he once knew. The same person who had defeated him in the shaman fight.

Yoh reached up with a trembling hand to pull away the gag. His face remained carefully blank as he stared at Horo. He motioned for him to turn around so he could untie him and Horo quickly obeyed, swiveling around. He let out a sigh as he felt Yoh's cool fingers pluck at the tight knots.

"I'm sorry, Yoh." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry."

The boy behind him made a soft, questioning sound.

Horo couldn't quite explain the overwhelming guilt. All he knew was that he had to keep apologizing or else he'd be swallowed up by those haunted onyx eyes. "I'm so sorry…god…" he took a deep shuddering breath. Yoh probably had no idea what he was sorry for.

When the rope finally fell free Horo flexed his sore arms, rubbing at his red wrists. He turned back around to look at Yoh carefully. Even in the dark he could easily make out the bruise spotting his cheek, it stood out against Yoh's pale skin. He wore a loose gray shirt that hung off his body, the baggy sleeves ending at his elbows. Horo grabbed Yoh's arm, studying it. Relief flooded through him when he found no new marks. A few scars seemed to be etched into the skin but they looked faint and old.

"Does he hurt you?" Horo finally managed to whisper.

Yoh shook his head.

HoroHoro sighed again and dropped the Asakura's wrist, looking at him sadly. "This is all my fault."

Yoh blinked then shook his head again, in a more vigorous manner this time.

Horo scowled angrily, not at Yoh but at himself. "You don't understand. A couple of days ago I saw you…with…Hao…and…I…" Horo broke off feeling the self-hatred bubbling up. "I pretended that I didn't see you. I didn't tell anyone."

The brunette stared at him blankly.

Horo pressed on, "I…I'm so selfish. I didn't want Ren to know that you were still alive…I'm…I'm an idiot. We could have saved you…" he looked down at the floor briefly before peering up into Yoh's face.

Yoh's lips were parted slightly and his brow furrowed as if he was having trouble processing something. His expression was one of confusion as his mouth opened and closed. Finally he seemed to have found the words he was looking for.

His voice came out cracked, unsure, and desperate.

"Ren…he's alive?"

Horo blinked at the tone his friend used. "Why wouldn't he be?" he asked slowly, wondering if he was missing something.

The brunette winced at his response before lapsing into a thoughtful silence. All that could be heard was the gentle sound of the two boys breathing and the occasional rustle of fabric as Horo shifted about uncomfortably.

"Yoh? What's wrong?" Horo finally asked. He frowned as he leaned forward, trying to read his expression.

Yoh's face was cold and expressionless, not giving him any hints as to what he might be feeling.

"Yoh?" The dark eyed boy quickly hushed him, eyes narrowing as his mind raced furiously.

Horo obeyed, falling silent as he watched the smaller boy work out whatever thoughts were crossing his mind. His expression was slowly morphing into one of rage; raw anger. Horo caught a few mumbled words from the brown-haired boy but could make no sense of them.

"Ren…alive….Hao….fire…."

Unease drifted through Horo as he watched the angry shaman before him. Yoh was shaking now, his fists were clenched in his lap as he stared down at the ground. The urge to speak to him was growing and Horo couldn't stop himself.

"Yoh! Yoh! What's wrong?" he reached forward to place a timid hand on his friend's shoulder.

Yoh flinched away from the contact, looking as if he had just awoken from a dream. He shook his head frantically, turning around to stand up and scramble towards the door. He tried the handle, rattling it frantically as he struggled to open it.

"Yoh, it's locked." Horo said quietly from his corner, still rubbing some life into his wrists.

The Asakura beat his fists upon the door, not uttering a word but looking as if he was about to scream.

Horo hastily got to his feet, swaying slightly as his head gave a particularly nasty throb. "Yoh…" he staggered over to the distressed teen, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yoh ignored him, continuing to beat the door relentlessly. Horo's eyes widened as he spotted blood upon Yoh's white knuckles and pulled him back, away from the door. "Yoh stop! You're hurting yourself!"

He snarled in response, struggling violently to free himself from Horo's grasp. His hair was falling into his face, obscuring his dark, narrowed eyes. With his teeth bared in a growl Horo was instantly reminded of a cornered animal. "Yoh stop, you won't be able to knock the door down that way. Let's call upon our spirit's for help, okay?"

Yoh slumped back against the blue-haired boy, bowing his head.

Horo slowly let him go once he was sure that he wouldn't resume in attacking the door. He stepped back, frowning at the hopeless look upon his friend's face. "What's wrong? Where's Amidamaru? He's still with you, right?"

Yoh shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself like he was cold.

"Where is he?" HoroHoro repeated himself, taking Yoh by the shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eye. "Where is Amidamaru?"

Yoh eyed him warily, suddenly looking exhausted. His lips were clamped firmly shut as he shook his head again.

"Don't tell me Amidamaru left."

Yoh's lip trembled as he once again shook his head.

"Did Hao seal him somewhere?" Horo scowled when he said the fire shaman's name.

The younger of the twins drew in a deep breath.

"Is that a no?" Horo prodded him, mystified at Yoh's strange behavior. Of course, Yoh was probably quite unstable by now but his reaction to Amidamaru's name _must _mean something important.

Yoh nodded and hunched over, trying to fold into himself.

"Just tell me, Yoh. I can't read your mind. Please…where is Amidamaru? Your guardian spirit?"

Yoh looked away, biting his lip. Horo sighed and let go of him, deciding that he wasn't going to get any answers out of him.

"The spirit of fire ate him."

Horo froze, staring at Yoh who was looking at the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "What?" he asked, hoping that he had just misheard.

Yoh slowly looked up. A flash of helplessness and pure misery crossed his features, soon to be replaced by a blank look. "The spirit of fire ate him," he repeated, voice toneless. Yoh continued to chew on his bottom lip, clenching and unclenching his torn fists. He brought one hand up to level with his eyes as he inspected the bleeding knuckles.

He dropped his arm to stare at Horo with a strangely thoughtful expression. "HoroHoro…" he blinked and took a step forward. "You haven't changed at all."

0o0o0o0

Joh: If you don't understand the last line look back to the first chapter. This kinda related back to Horo's conversation with Ren.

Jessie: This was fairly long.

Joh: You think so too? I'm proud of it. –Grins-

Jessie: -nods- Good job, sis.

Joh: Some people have been asking about where the spirits are…well…now you know where Amidamaru is…don't hate me….please…it just worked with the plot!!! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! I love you all!!!


	6. Hopes

Submission

Disclaimer: Don't own it…so don't sue…I need the money…

Jessie: What for?

Joh: Don't know yet…but I will…

Jessie: Okay….

Joh: Yes….-clears throat-

Warnings: Yaoi, Twincest, language, dark stuff

0o0o0o0

Horo glanced back at Yoh who seemed to have quieted down some. He had taken the news about Ren horribly but after an hour dwelling on it he had once again returned to his blank eyed look.

The Ainu sighed and withdrew a pocketknife from his sleeve. Ren had given it to him on his 16th birthday and there hadn't been one day that HoroHoro didn't have it on him.

Yoh had explained to him previously that Hao had set up seals around the room to keep any spirit other than his own away. So with his shaman powers stripped away from him he found himself resorting to the traditional ways of escaping.

He eyed the knife carefully, inspecting the thin, but sharp blade. It gleamed softly in the dark room, not one scratch marring it's steel. "Yoh, I'm gonna get us out of here. Don't you worry." He assured the battered teen behind him. He sighed when he got silence as an answer and moved his hand to pick the lock.

Suddenly the door flung open, thrusting Horo to the floor. As he fell the knife flew from his hand, skittering across the floor to land near Yoh's bare feet with a clang. The brown-eyed boy started, staring suspiciously at the weapon before slowly wrapping his pale fingers around the handle.

Hurriedly he hid the knife behind him, raising his head to meet the eyes of his tormentor standing in the open doorway. Hao was leaning against the door arch, looking down at him with a clam expression. "Stand up Yoh."

Horo's eyes widened as he watched his friend obey immediately. It hurt to see Yoh bend to Hao's wishes so easily.

"Do you still reject my present.?"

Yoh shook his head, hands trembling as he clasped them behind his back.

"Come here, Yoh." Hao's lips curled as he beckoned to his twin with a lazy flick of his fingers.

Yoh lunged forward in a burst of hidden energy, eyes narrowed and flashing as his arm lashed out. Hao's eyes widened as he caught Yoh's trembling wrist, a thin blade just grazing his bare chest. The younger of the two looked into his eyes, lips pulled back to reveal grinding teeth.

"You lied to me." The bruised boy hissed, arm shaking as he tried to push the knife into his brother's heart.

The fire shaman blinked, and then smirked knowingly. "What is this Yoh, the third time you tried to kill me and failed?" he laughed harshly. "Pathetic."

"You lied to me." Yoh repeated.

"So I did." The elder shaman said coolly, arching a delicate eyebrow. "Are you angry? Do you hate me so much that you would want nothing more then to plunge this blade into my throat? Do you want to see me in pain? Do you want to hurt me…Yoh dear?"

"Yes." The other breathed, still twisting his arm this way and that.

Hao's expression darkened for a moment, unreadable expressions flitting across his face briefly before a mad grin stretched across his features. "I see." He said quietly, tightening his grip on Yoh's wrist.

Yoh's eyes widened before a strangled scream leapt from his throat. His body arched as a sickening crack was heard, echoing in the empty room.

HoroHoro flinched at the sound, rushing forward to aid his friend. Even though he didn't have his ice spirit with him he'd be damned if he let Hao continue to abuse Yoh. "Let go of him!" Horo snarled, swinging back a fist and aiming for Hao's face.

The shaman king smiled pleasantly and increased the tension on Yoh's broken wrist, wringing a cry from his lips. "Yoh, you should try and teach your pet some manners." He whispered before fixing Horo with a steely glare. "Stay out of this, Ainu."

Horo's azure eyes widened in shock as something unseen and immensely powerful snagged him by the wrists and flung him to the back of the room, keeping him pinned to the wall by his wrists. He dangled there, bewildered as he tried to sort out what hit him. Ah, of course…Hao _was _the shaman king after all. It was wind that was keeping him restrained there.

Helplessness rose within him as he was forced to watch his friend groan with pain. Yoh had fallen to his knees now, back bent as he rolled his head back.

Hao regarded him thoughtfully before releasing him, allowing the younger shaman to fall to the floor in a breathless heap. "Small." He said quietly, staring down at the blade that Yoh had dropped. With disdain he kicked it aside and pressed two fingers against the small scratch it had made upon his chest.

A small light appeared before blinking out and the red line of blood was gone, fully healed.

"Yoh, I'm disappointed in you. I thought we were past these kind of childish things." He appraised the twitching boy at his feet. "Didn't I stamp it into you that there is _no possible way_ you _could ever kill me_."

Yoh looked up slowly, seeming to shrink at these words. "I almost…"

Hao cut him off impatiently. "You call _that _almost? How…sad. What's so hard for you to understand, dearest? I'm the shaman king. I defeated you…I could have killed you if I so wished. But, no, I chose to allow you to live. You should thank me for that, really."

Yoh spat. "I'd have rather you killed me then, would have saved me much suffering."

Hao eyed the twin, amused. "You're the one who made that deal with me, although I have to say you haven't done a very good job at keeping true to it." He knelt down to whisper in Yoh's ear. "I should just go ahead and wipe out the humans for all the trouble you caused me."

Yoh said nothing, clenching and unclenching his fists. Hao smirked and stood, finally acknowledging Horo's presence. "I'd always kill everyone who had gone against me. Starting with him."

Yoh grabbed Hao's leg as he moved towards Horo. "No! You took Anna away and almost took Ren! I won't let you take HoroHoro too!"

"You think you can stop me?" He actually sounded curious.

"No…" Yoh trailed off as he painfully got to his feet, hand cradled in against him. Without meeting Horo's intent gaze he pushed his lips against Hao's. Hao gripped Yoh's arm tightly as he pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into Yoh's mouth to eagerly taste him.

Horo squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. No…Yoh…. he wanted to scream his friend's name, stop him from what he was doing but his mouth was so terribly dry.

Hao broke away, eyeing Horo with a dark look before grabbing Yoh and pulling him out of the room, leaving Horo alone with his thoughts.

0o0

Ren frowned to himself as he checked his watch for the 52nd time that day. It had been 5 hours 23 minutes and 52 seconds exactly since Horo had left the house to rent them movies for the night. He sighed and stood, moving towards the door.

"Ren?" Chocolove glanced up at him as he pulled on a jacket. "Are you gonna go look for him?"

The amber-eyed boy nodded before slipping out the apartment door.

Chocolove smiled slightly as he sank back into his seat. "Must be nice to be in love." He mused. "Unless your from above." He added on. He laughed loudly at his own joke before trailing off into silence and picking up a book to occupy himself with.

0o0

Horo sat quietly beside Yoh, trying not to notice the marks decorating his arms and neck. One of Hao's followers had released him and lead him into what he assumed was Yoh's room.

The bedroom was surprisingly comfortable; far from the image of a small cell that Horo had imagined Yoh's room to be. A large blue futon was spread out in the center of the room; several large cushions littered the floor. A large, but empty, fireplace was set into the wall. The only thing that seemed off was the lack of windows.

Yoh had entered the room an hour or so later looking worn and much paler than before. They didn't speak, simply sat side by side and ate. Finally Horo set down his chopsticks and looked at Yoh.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, squeezing his fists in his lap. "I'm sorry Hao does this to you. I'm sorry…I couldn't stop him…but I swear I'll get you out of here."

Yoh put down his bowl of rice, having hardly touched it. Slowly he shook his head. He carefully angled his head so that he was peering up at HoroHoro. "Can't." he said softly, voice sounding rougher than usual.

Horo frowned and reached out to rest a hand on Yoh's shoulder. "Why not?"

The brunette merely shook his head again, pressing a hand against his throat to indicate that he couldn't speak.

"You have to let me help you! I feel…horrible. I feel helpless."

Yoh sighed softly as he struggled to speak. "I t-tried to. Kill him. Didn't work. Can't." he coughed, rubbing his throat unhappily. The door slid open as Kana stepped into the room. She bowed her head respectfully towards Yoh and regarded HoroHoro with disgust.

"Hao-sama wants to see you. Both of you." She bowed once more before stepping back out of the room.

Yoh breathed out and got to his feet, brushing off his baggy pants. He slipped out of the room, Horo following right behind him. "Where are we going?"

Yoh opened his mouth but seemed to change his mind for he then pointed down the hall to a pair of double doors. Horo shifted his weight from one foot to another as the doors slid open. If only Kororo was here. He thought glumly. Yoh tugged gently on his sleeve, nodding towards the grand room. Horo couldn't help but gasp as he stepped into the bedroom.

Three burning fires lighted the room, casting long shadows across the wood paneled walls. Hao sat comfortably before one of the larger fireplaces, legs crossed. His back was facing them but Horo could easily imagine the thin smirk he was probably wearing.

Yoh stepped forward, sitting on his legs directly behind the shaman king. HoroHoro made to follow suit but a cool voice stopped him. "Stay where you are…and close the door." He added on as an afterthought.

Horo glared at Hao's back but obeyed reluctantly all the same. Yoh's scream when Hao had crushed his wrist was echoing in his mind. He stood by the door, watching the twins warily. Yoh had his head bowed, eyes not leaving the floor. His brother seemed to be deep in thought as he stared into the embers. Finally he spoke, "You must be disappointed to find Yoh very much alive." He turned his head slightly to eye Horo through one onyx orb.

HoroHoro scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Hao laughed softly. "You can't hide your thoughts from me. You love Tao Ren very much, ne?"

Yoh looked up upon hearing Ren's name, turning his head to glance at his blue-haired friend. "Keep looking at the floor, Yoh." Hao murmured, turning all the way around so his body faced Horo. "You lied to your lover didn't you? What exactly did you tell him? I'm curious." Hao leaned back on his hands, tilting his head innocently.

From where Horo stood it was easy to see mistake Hao for Yoh when he smiled like that. The shadows cast over him softened the calculating look in Hao's features, making it so that he resembled Yoh even more so. "I…I didn't…"

Hao held up a hand, cutting Horo off. "Please, don't lie. It's disgusting. You told Ren-kun that my Yoh was dead." His lip curled in satisfaction when Horo paled considerably. "You knew of Ren's crush didn't you?"

Horo fisted his hands and gritted his teeth. "You did the same thing though." He bit out.

Hao raised his eyebrows, and then shrugged. "I guess you could say that, although we had different motives. Yoh already loves me…I just needed something to put him in his place."

"Yoh doesn't love you." Horo hissed, taking a step forward.

Yoh's head shot up at his, despite Hao's order.

Hao frowned, getting to his feet. "What are you saying? Of course Yoh loves me, don't you?" he glanced down at Yoh. The younger Asakura blinked then nodded quickly. Hao looked back up at Horo with a satisfied smile. "See?"

Yoh relaxed slightly, letting out a soft sigh of relief.

Horo scoffed. "If you believe that then you're even more twisted than I thought."

Hao's eyes flashed dangerously, the fire in the background roaring to new heights. Yoh shrunk back, shaking violently. "I love Yoh and he loves me back." Hao snarled, fury twisting his handsome features.

Horo carried on; recklessly unaware of the danger he was in. "You love Yoh? That's shit. If you really loved Yoh you wouldn't be hurting him like you do." Horo gestured towards Yoh's swollen wrist. "You don't love him."

A silence filled the large room, interrupted only by the cackle of the fire. Yoh glanced at both of them, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip.

Next minute Horo found himself pinned to the door. His eyes widened as hands wrapped around his neck. A scorching heat was burning his neck, wringing a whimper from him. He reached up to grab Hao's wrist in an attempt to stop him.

"No!" Yoh cried, stumbling to his feet. Hao ignored his brother and leaned forward to hiss into Horo's ear. "I love Yoh more than anything." He squeezed his throat once more before releasing him. The Ainu fell to the floor wheezing and rubbing his blistered neck.

Hao stared down at him impassively. As Horo regained his breath he looked up into Hao's face, smirking weakly.

"Lost your cool, didn't you, big guy? Did what I say bother you that much?"

Anger flashed across Hao's face before he turned away. "Enough. Leave." When Horo didn't move Hao spun around, snarling. "Leave!"

The ice shaman flinched and stumbled through the door, closing it behind him with a click. Hao sneered at the door before turning back to face Yoh. The younger Asakura was cowering against the wall, eyes squeezed shut.

Hao stood over him, frowning slightly. With a sigh he lowered a hand. "Get up."

Yoh carefully accepted the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled rather roughly to his feet. He studied his twin's face carefully and visibly relaxed. Although Horo had no doubt put Hao in a bad mood it didn't look as if he was terribly angry.

Yoh didn't like it when his brother was angry.

Hao pulled Yoh to him, wrapping his arms gently around the other's shaking frame. He whispered soothing words into his ear as he ran two fingers up and down his spine. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, brushing his lips against Yoh's cheek.

The younger of the two said nothing as he leaned his head forward to rest against Hao's chest. Hao carefully sat before the fire, pulling Yoh's limp form into his lap.

As Yoh shifted slightly to face the flames he felt his mind begin to wander. His dull eyes fluttered until all he was aware of was the comforting touch of Hao's fingers running through his hair and the warmth of the fire.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I _was _gonna write a lemon but then I was like wow…I'm sleepy…and then I was like maybe a lime…then I was like…naw I'll just have annoying subtle hints of a lemon that happened.

Jessie: Lazy much?

Joh: -grins sheepishly- I've been busy today! I have to be in a good mood to write a lemon since surprisingly I hate writing lemons. Weird right? I find them so…so…annoying to write… -sighs-

Jessie: -stares-

Joh: What? It's true! Also, if anyone who read this caught any mistakes can you tell me so I can edit it and replace the chapter?


	7. For

**Submission**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: Expect this to be long since I'm writing this at my relative's house. The funny thing about this is that when I first wrote Resistance I wrote it at this very house on this very computer. And now I'm writing a chapter of its sequel! This is like…an anniversary…in a way….

Jessie: Yay?

Joh: I think that's cool. This is the room I was in when I first started this…Yoh angst thing.

Jessie: Wasn't it a product of boredom?

Joh: Yep. When a Joh is bored Yoh torture is born.

Jessie: Typical.

Joh: Uh huh.

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, major angst, NC almost a lemon but not quite, and language

0o0o0o0

Hao sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he gazed at Yoh. The younger twin was fast asleep, curled up into a ball under the white sheets. He trailed a finger down Yoh's cheek, a small frown creasing his features.

How did things end up like this? Hao shook his head, eyebrows furrowing together.

It had been so simple. He would get followers, become shaman king, kill all the humans, and therefore save the world from destruction. Simple. But then Yoh came into the picture and Hao realized he'd have to change his plans a bit. Nothing too big. Get followers, seduce Yoh, become shaman king, kill all the humans, save the world.

Why didn't it turn out like that? What went wrong?

"_He doesn't love you."_

Hao hissed as the Ainu's words echoed in his head. Right now he _should _have been reveling in his shaman only world with Yoh as his queen by his side. But no…humans still tainted the Earth with their grimy little hands and Yoh only stood by his side due to the shackles around his wrists.

Hadn't saving the Earth been his main priority? When had that changed?

Hao scowled and glared down at the sleeping boy. It was all his fault. Hao spared the humans and still Yoh didn't love him. What was he doing wrong?

Growling, Hao got to his feet and moved to the wooden wardrobe. He opened it and pulled out a thin, white robe. He shrugged it on, not bothering to fasten it around him. His gaze turned to Yoh. If Yoh would never love him then why hold back on killing the humans? What was stopping him?

Nothing.

No one could stop him. Not even Yoh.

With that in his mind Hao swept out of the room, murmuring softly under his breath. "Sweet dreams, otouto."

0o0

"Yoh! Wake up, Yoh!"

The brunette groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Hao?" he murmured, blinking to clear his vision.

"No, it's Horo!" the voice replied as the hands on his shoulders continued to shake him as if they weren't sure he was awake yet.

Yoh sat up, pushing the blue-haired boy away from him. He looked at Horo questioningly. "Hao let you into his room?" He sounded surprised and he glanced around quickly to make sure his brother wasn't in the rooms. His shoulders relaxed when he was sure that he wasn't.

Horo shook his head. "No, I invited myself in. Hao is gone…somewhere. Dirty asshole." He grumbled darkly.

Yoh frowned and chose not to comment. "Are…are you okay?" he asked quietly. He could easily see the harsh blisters on his friend's neck.

The ice shaman noticed the concerned look and quickly nodded. "Like that bastard could hurt me." Horo scoffed, smirking weakly.

The smaller boy's frown only grew. He stood slowly and motioned for Horo to follow him. Silently he led the Ainu out of the grand room into the hallway. He grabbed Horo's hand and laced their fingers together, as if he was afraid that something might rip the bigger boy from him.

"Yoh?"

The Asakura didn't answer but continued to pull Horo through the intricate hallways. Torches lit up as they moved swiftly past various sliding doors. Neither spoke, only the soft sound of their bare feet against the wood paneled floors could be heard. Finally they reached a flight of stairs and Horo was tempted to break the silence to ask exactly where they were headed.

But Yoh turned and placed a finger to his lips. They flew down the steps, barely touching the ground.

The hallway they then found themselves in was vast and made of stone. Horo instantly recoiled at the icy feel of it against his feet but Yoh hastily pulled him towards one of the walls. Without hesitation he slid the wall open (apparently it was a hidden door) and thrust him into a light filled hall. On either side of them stood rice-paper doors.

Yoh slid one of them open and stepped in.

It was a servant's kitchen. Empty.

"Why's no one in here?" Horo whispered. The kitchen was large, proving that it usually held numerous amounts of servants.

"I suspect they're all with Hao somewhere." Yoh answered simply, moving to one of the cupboards and retrieving a small can.

As Horo watched him move about he realized how Yoh seemed so familiar with his surroundings. Of course that was only natural considering how long he lived here but still…it seemed odd.

"Here. Put it on your neck. It heals blisters." Yoh said shortly, pushing the can into his hands.

Horo blinked and unscrewed the lid, eyeing the clear gel inside. He wondered vaguely if Yoh had used this stuff often on himself. He rubbed some of it on his neck, preparing himself for the sting. None came, only a faint tingling sensation. The faint throb that he had felt previously from the burns faded away. "This stuff really works."

Yoh nodded.

'I wonder if Hao gave it to him.' Horo wondered bitterly.

"No. Opacho did."

Horo glanced up at his friend, startled. "Oh…"

Yoh shrugged and hopped up onto the kitchen counter, swinging his feet so that they banged against the cabinets. "No one's here, save three guards outside the palace."

"What?"

"Everyone's gone, not only Hao."

Horo frowned. Now that Yoh mentioned it…he couldn't sense any other shaman's nearby, excluding Yoh of course. "We could run."

"No."

"Why the hell not? Hao's not here!" Horo snorted as he set down the can. "No one is here!"

Yoh turned his empty eyes on Horo. "He left three guards outside. One for each entrance. But they're not for me…they're for you."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows I won't run away." Yoh sighed and pulled out a large white bowl from the cupboard filled with oranges. He offered it to Horo but the Ainu declined. Yoh set the bowl down as he peeled his breakfast. "He's pretty sure you aren't going to run, isn't he?" Horo grumbled, watching Yoh slip an orange piece into his mouth.

Yoh shrugged.

"Come on, Yoh! This is our chance!"

"Your chance." Yoh corrected him.

"I'm not leaving without you." Horo said stubbornly, his blue eyes burning.

Yoh glared at him for a moment but then gave up with a sigh. He finished off his orange and tossed the peels in a bin. "Too late now, Hao's coming back."

Horo opened his mouth to ask when but then with a crack Hao appeared in the center of the kitchen, flames licking at his heels. He smiled pleasantly at them both, folding his arms under his robe, which hung neatly off his shoulders. He leaned back against the counter Yoh was perched and eyed Horo with an annoyed look.

"I see that Yoh introduced you to that lotion Opacho made." He commented, gaze trailing down to his neck.

Horo bit back his words and chose to glare at the shaman king instead.

Hao laughed softly. "It doesn't matter. Just thought you'd like to know what was happening right now."

At this he turned and pulled Yoh off the counter, keeping his hands placed firmly on the twin's shoulders. "Do you have any idea?"

Yoh lowered his eyes and clenched his fists. "You're gathering shamans." He answered.

"Good job. But there's more to it."

Yoh looked up slowly, his face blank.

"Why do you think I'm getting together every shaman loyal to me? There's a reason." A small smile danced across Hao's face as he tightened his grip on Yoh's shoulders.

Yoh said nothing.

Hao sighed, giving his brother a mocking look. "You really have no idea, do you? How…sad. Oh well, guess I'll have to tell you myself." He leaned forward so that his lips brushed against his ear. Horo strained to hear what Hao was saying but the shaman king's tone was far too quiet. But seeing Yoh's expression was nearly enough.

The younger Asakura's eyes widened as his face paled considerably. He jerked away from Hao, trembling. "You…you promised!" he breathed.

Hao gazed down at him, face guarded. "Promises are meant to be broken, Yoh."

Yoh bit his lip, staring at his brother as he tried to find the words to express himself. Finally he slumped his shoulders, bowing his head. "I hate you." He whispered so softly that if it weren't for the absolute silence in the room no one would have heard him.

Horo winced at the sharp sound of flesh against flesh as Hao slapped Yoh harshly across the face. Yoh stumbled, clutching his swollen cheek.

"I'll be seeing you, Yoh." Hao hissed before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Horo hurried forward to grab his friend. "What did he say?"

Yoh buried his face in Horo's shoulder, and for a minute the Ainu was sure he was crying. "He promised he wouldn't kill anyone." He whispered, voice muffled.

"Who's he going to kill?" Horo asked, hoping that Ren was safe.

"Everyone. Humans." Yoh replied shakily, clutching tightly to his blue-haired friend. "It's my fault…all my fault…my fault…mine…" he looked up into Horo's face, eyes defeated. "Why can't I save anyone? Why can't things work out?"

Horo hugged him close. "Things can. And they will."

0o0

"Hao-sama said that Horo and Yoh-sama are to be separated."

Yoh and Horo looked up at the tall boy who had entered the room. Horo scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Akira. Now get the fuck out the room, Ainu."

"Make me." Horo snarled. Yoh needed him right now more than ever and he wasn't going to let some random kid get in the way.

Yoh timidly pressed a hand against Horo's shoulder. "It's fine, do as he says. If you don't Hao will find out…and then…" Yoh broke off suddenly, casting his eyes to the ground. "Just do as he says, please."

The Ainu stared at him, torn. Reluctantly he obeyed, shoving past Akira and out of the kitchen. Yoh dropped to the ground, pulling his knees against his chest. Things couldn't get any worse.

The shaman, Akira, moved in front of him, inspecting his face. He chuckled. "Wow, you really our Hao's twin."

Yoh looked at him blankly. "I thought the palace was empty."

Akira grinned, sitting down. "It was. Hao-sama sent me back here to separate you two." His dark green eyes narrowed. "I don't understand why Hao-sama likes you so much." He shook his head, looking curious.

Yoh frowned and edged back. The boy was probably only a few years older than Yoh by the looks of it and not that bad looking. Of course, he was nothing compared to Hao's elegant features but otherwise…

"You don't talk much, do you?" Akira asked, leaning closer.

_They look exactly alike._

The younger of the twin's sighed. By now he was used to hearing other people's thoughts but sometimes it annoyed him. He didn't enjoy the fact that he was the mirror image of his tormentor. It repulsed him.

"Do you hate Hao-sama?"

The question caught him off-guard. Yoh flinched then quickly shook his head. This boy was strange, that was for certain. Never before had any of Hao's followers talked to him (excluding Opacho). Yoh didn't mind of course, he preferred it that way.

Akira laughed softly. "Oh come on. I've seen you walking around with him. You look like you're half dead." He shook his head, still chuckling. "Why do you hate Hao-sama?"

Yoh shook his head again, frowning. He was starting to feel uneasy and wished that the shaman would stop questioning him.

"I wonder what Hao-sama sees in you. The only thing remarkable about you is your looks, but that's just because you're his mirror image." Akira commented, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The younger Asakura said nothing, staring down at the floor. He wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement and even if it were a question he wouldn't have been able to answer it.

_I wonder if they taste the same?_

Yoh's head shot up in surprise, wondering if he heard that thought correctly. Hastily he backed up, away from Akira. He scooted back until his hands felt the base of the counter. "Please leave." He said quietly.

"You do have a nice voice, not as nice as Hao-sama's though." The older boy remarked, crawling forward. He grabbed Yoh roughly by the shoulders, pinning him to the counter. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Yoh's cheek.

Yoh turned away from him, pushing at his chest. But Akira was strong and hovered over him, unmoving.

His tongue caressed Yoh's lips, coaxing him to open his mouth. Yoh squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop. Hao will kill you if you continue."

"I just want to know…what's so special about you." Akira breathed, kissing at Yoh's closed mouth.

"Stop! Stop!" Yoh screamed when he felt a hand pulling at his shirt.

Akira knocked him to the ground, and crawled on top of him. Yoh grunted when his head hit against the counter, and he lay there dazed. Akira used the opening to flip him onto his stomach and to straddle his back.

A ripping sound forced Yoh out of his daze and hastily he began squirming. "If Hao finds out he'll-!" He was cut off when a strip of fabric was tied tightly over his mouth and around is head. He gagged and arched his back, trying desperately to buck the man off of him. Cloth was being wound around his wrists, binding them together tightly. An elbow jabbed into his lower back, forcing him back to the floor.

Akira trailed a finger across the scar on his wrist. "You tried to kill yourself? Interesting."

Yoh screamed through the gag but the yell only came out as a muffled noise. He felt a hot breath against his ear and shuddered.

"If you tell Hao-sama about this then no doubt he'll kill me. My death will be your fault." He snickered softly into his ear. "You don't seem like the type of person who would like that."

Yoh froze. He was right. If Hao found out then this man would die a slow death, another person would die because of him. He pressed his face against the cool floor. No…he didn't want that.

But…

His ripped shirt was pulled easily from his body and moist lips attacked his exposed skin. A hand was at his head, pulling his hair from its ponytail.

He didn't….

"You look just like him." Akira whispered into his ear before nibbling the lobe. His lips trailed down to bite down harshly on his neck, drawing small spots of blood.

Want this.

Yoh's eyesight blurred when rough hands were yanking his baggy pants and boxers down to his knees. He struggled then, pulling at his bound wrists and twisting his body. Akira pushed him down using his weight. As he ran his hands down his sides he paused at Yoh's hip. "What's this?" he traced the 'H' with a single finger. "Hao-sama branded you?"

Yoh shook, rubbing his face against the floor.

The bigger of the two nuzzled his long hair. "Calm down, you should be used to this."

Yoh's eyes widened when he felt a dry finger press into him. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. Stubbornly he blinked them away. As a second finger wiggled into him names raced through his head.

_Hao…Hao…Hao help me!_

He found himself trying to scream that name but the gag bit back his words. He didn't know why he was calling out for _his _help, but honestly he couldn't think clearly.

The fingers yanked out of him, causing him to whimper. The sound of a zipper made him freeze.

No…he was NOT a whore. Yoh's head was twisted back as Akira pressed a bruising kiss to his clothed lips. He pulled back and grabbed Yoh's hips, hoisting them up into the air. The tears that he had held back now fell, streaking his cheeks.

Yoh clamped his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the awaiting pain, but none came. The hands on him were ripped away and his body fell heavily to the ground.

He looked up slowly, relief flooding through him.

Hao was standing over him, breathing heavily. His eyes were smoldering as he gripped his hand tighter around Akira's neck. "What…do you think you're doing?" he snarled, voice trembling with anger.

"H-Hao-sama…" Akira choked out as he was lifted off the floor, dangling by his neck.

Without a word the fire shaman tossed the green-eyed man to the floor, delivering him a savage kick in the ribs.

Hao pressed a bare foot into his chest, grinding it harshly. His fists were clenched into balls and his eyes narrowed into slits. "You dare…touch what's mine…" he hissed as he swung out a leg and sent Akira flying across the room. The older shaman fell crumpled against the wall, breathing heavily.

The shaman king raised his now flaming fist but paused and turned to Yoh instead. He bent down and stroked Yoh's face. His expression softened as he took in Yoh's tear stained cheeks. Silently he inspected Yoh, scowling at the bite mark. Gently he untied his wrists, rubbing them soothingly.

Yoh reached up and pulled the gag away from his lips. As Hao wrapped his arms around him he automatically leaned into the embrace, burying his face into the warmth his brother offered.

Hao seemed surprised, but pleased, and tightened his hold around the crying boy. "Don't worry, Yoh. I'll kill him. I'll make sure he dies in the most painful way possible." He whispered this while cradling his twin, stroking his hair.

A short, orange haired girl entered the room, blinking in surprise upon seeing Yoh's state of dress. "Hao-sama?" she looked at Hao questioningly.

He nodded towards Akira who had been knocked unconscious. "Take him to a cell." He ordered. "I'm going to deal with him later."

"Whatever you say." She chirped, marching over to the fallen shaman. She nudged him with her boot before shrugging and grabbing him by the shoulders to drag him out of the kitchen.

Hao smiled and pecked a kiss on Yoh's bruised lips. "See? He's gone now." Hao stood slowly, pulling Yoh's pants back up to his hips and buckling them. When he was sure they were fastened tightly he scooped Yoh up into his arms.

A familiar weightless feeling drifted over him as fire spun around them, weaving about until their surroundings changed. Hao had transported them into Yoh's room. He set Yoh down on the futon and knelt beside him.

"See, Yoh. I'll always protect you."

Yoh wiped at his eyes and pulled the covers around him. "Why did you let him near me?" he suddenly asked, looking up at Hao with dark eyes.

Hao smiled and reached out to flick a finger at Yoh's dangling silver earring. "What do you mean?"

"You can read minds. You should have known that he was…he…" Yoh broke off, not liking how weak he sounded. "You should of known he would do that." He finally whispered, averting his eyes.

"Ah…you wanted me to protect you better." Hao smirked and pushed Yoh down so that he was lying on his back. "True, I read his mind. I saw the way he looked at me…looked at you. I just never thought he actually would go for it, to be blunt."

Yoh sighed as he looked up into his brother's face. Confusion swam through him. Hadn't Akira said that he should be 'used to this'? Wasn't he? Hao took him multiple times, what difference did Akira make? Many times Hao had held him down, so how had that been different? He distantly remembered thinking of Hao's name in his head…not just thinking it…but asking for help. For Hao to save him.

_What's happening? _Yoh thought, staring into Hao's pitch black eyes. He could see himself reflected in them.

Hao leaned down and pressed his lips to his ear. "Don't worry anymore, Yoh-chan. From now on, if anyone even thinks about you the wrong way I'll kill them on the spot."

"No, I don't want that." Yoh was about to say but was cut off when lips covered his own.

Hao pulled back slightly and nuzzled his neck. "That was the first time you hugged me willingly. I rather liked it."

The younger boy sighed again and closed his eyes. He didn't understand what was happening and wasn't sure that he wanted to. All he wanted was to sleep and never wake up again.

0o0

_He was dreaming._

Yoh wandered through the endless hallway curiously. There were no lights yet he could see perfectly fine. Hundreds of different sized, shaped, and framed mirrors lined the walls but he ignored them. He wanted to turn his head and peek into the glass but something kept his head from turning. A burning sensation of curiosity and fear chewed through him as he fought with himself.

_Finally he gave up and continued down the hallway. The long hall seemed to finally be coming to an end. He could see two figures ahead of him, their faces shadowed so he couldn't see who they were._

_He broke into a run, desperate now to see these mysterious figures. His heart was thudding in his chest, lurching with every step he took to grow closer to them._

_Finally he stood before them and nearly cried out in shock._

_It was Anna. Anna…beautiful Anna. His Anna, just as he remembered her. Her shoulder length blonde hair blew gently about her face, framing her icy black eyes. Her full lips were parted, as if surprised upon seeing him. She moved slightly to the side, her necklace of blue beads swaying with the movement._

_He wanted to call out to her, reach out to her. His hand lifted as if to touch her but fell short when he realized whom she was clinging to. _

_It was…Yoh. Another Yoh. The younger Yoh._

_The other Yoh was blinking at him curiously, his lazy smile frozen in place. His eyes were alive and bright as he peered at Yoh, wonderingly. The other Yoh chuckled and scratched his head, adjusting his orange headphones in the process. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at him sympathetically._

_Words came tumbling out. "I'm you."_

_Emotions flickered across the other Yoh's face at a rapid pace. First startled, then confused, and finally fearful. "No…you're not. You can't be."_

Anna stepped forward, staring at him with wide eyes. Her expression hardened as she pushed him away from the other Yoh. "Go away." She said softly, eyes flashing. "He'll never become you! Go away!" she screamed, shoving him towards one of the mirrors.

_He spun around suddenly to face the mirror. _

_A boy with dead eyes stared back at him. His long, dark hair contrasted with the unnatural paleness of his skin. The 'H' on his arm had reopened and was bleeding freely now, although he couldn't feel the blood dripping down his arm._

_The image in the mirror changed suddenly, the surface rippling like water. A boy with dark handsome eyes and a full smirk looked at him. A hand reached out from the mirror, inviting him inside. _

_Unable to stop himself, Yoh took it and allowed himself to be pulled in. Before he could wake screaming the mirror whispered to him._

"_You'll be safe here."_

0o0o0o0oo0

Joh: Yeah…that was unexpected. –laughs nervously- See? This is what happens when Joh is bored!

Jessie: Wow…Um…it was good sis.

Joh: Yeah….too angsty for my taste though. Next chapter I'll have it lighten up a bit. That's a promise.

Jessie: How are you going to do that?

Joh: -Shrugs-


	8. Haven

Submission

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King in any way or form.

Joh: Sorry for taking nearly two months to update! Writer's block sucks.

Jessie: But you overcame it!

Joh: Yes…yes I did.

Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, angst, mini lemon, slight language

0o0o0o0o0

Yoh blinked as he awoke, eyes fluttering. Hao was already gone and Yoh wasn't sure if he should feel happy about that. He reached up and rubbed his head with a frown locked into his lips.

What a strange dream he had had. His dark eyes narrowed as he struggled to recall the dream fully but he could only catch snatches of it, a dark hall of mirrors, Anna's cold expression, and a familiar, carefree smile.

A tortured sigh escaped his lips.

It was so much easier when he didn't have to think so much. When he could simply allow Hao to use him as he pleased. It was easier to be broken. But now it was like he was slowly, clumsily, being put back together. Pieces of him were being forced back into place, his mind pushed into action once more. It was as if someone was trying to sew him into one whole person again but was leaving large gaps between the stitches. And it hurt. By the Gods, it hurt.

Yoh curled up under the covers, hugging himself tightly as he tried to fold into himself and disappear.

Hao. His brother, tormentor, lover, enemy, and…savior? Did Hao really love him? Nearly everyday Hao told him how much he loved Yoh…but Yoh never believed him. After all, how could Hao love him yet hurt him so much at the same time?

But Hao had saved him from Akira last night. If it weren't for Hao he would have been raped. Yoh shuddered as he remembered the rough hands tracing his scars.

Maybe he really does love me. Yoh mused to himself.

_He ruined your life._ A little voice reminded him harshly.

But he saved me. Yoh countered, not exactly sure why he was defending Hao.

_Saved you from being raped so he could do it himself. _

He has been nice to me before. He's trying.

_Nice to you? You're talking about the man who took everything away from you!_

He didn't take my life.

_No, he took your wife's. _The voice shot back nastily.

Yoh stiffened and fisted his hands into the covers. He wanted desperately to escape, to withdraw inside himself once more. Anything to get away from his emotions and his life.

"Yoh? Are you okay?" a soft voice broke the silence as the door slid open.

The young Asakura looked up as his blue-haired friend moved to sit down beside him. "Horo…" his dark eyes widened as he took in the Ainu's exhausted appearance.

"Hao's started a war."

Yoh looked down at the wrinkles and creases in the bed sheets. He had already figured that much, although it would be more of a slaughter than a war, seeing as how humans stood no chance against Hao.

Horo must have noticed his dark expression for he wrapped a comforting arm over his shoulders. "Don't worry, Yoh. There are shamans across the world who are working to resist Hao. There's a whole bunch of resisting shamans in Tokyo. We'll be working hard to stop him."

Yoh shook his head. "He's too strong." He said quietly.

"Don't say that." Horo moved so that he was sitting directly in front of Yoh, hands gripping his shoulders firmly, but gently. "Yoh, you're stronger than you think you are. You can beat Hao. You can kill him."

Yoh flinched at the blunt statement and stumbled back, breaking away from Horo. He was shaking his head frantically, eyes darting about the room in a nervous manner. Yoh took a great, shuddering breath as he forced himself to calm down. His eyes fluttered for a moment as he bit his lower lip harshly. "No." His eyes opened slowly, revealing what used to be glowing brown orbs, now reduced to a dead black. "I cannot help you."

Horo leaned back, looking frustrated. "Why? This is your chance, Yoh! While Hao is fighting we can sneak out of the castle. You can find a new spirit and get revenge on Hao."

Yoh shook his head, getting to his feet and walking over to the wooden wardrobe. "I'm sorry…but…" he pulled out a dark gray shirt and pulled it on before turning to face Horo with a haunted expression. "I can't save anyone. I'm not the person you knew three years ago."

0o0

A sneer twisted Hao's features as he stared down the man who had attacked Yoh. "Your name?" he asked coldly.

Green eyes met his, as the shaman looked up at him weakly, terror etched into his face. "Akira." His voice was thin and broken.

Hao smiled in a deceivingly sweet way as he approached Akira who cowered back against the wall. "Do you realize what you have done?" his tone was casual; one would only catch the anger in the words if they listened closely.

"I'm sorry, Hao-sama. I didn't mean to…Hao-sama…"

The pleas were cut off by a piercing scream as fire erupted, brightening the dark room with lively sparks.

0o0

Ren cursed as he slammed the apartment door shut. Hao's followers were everywhere and he could only hope that Horo was safe. "Damn idiot." He hissed as he rifled through a dark red chest. If he didn't act soon it would only be a matter of minutes before the city was clear of humans.

Bason appeared by his side, hovering over his shoulder with a worried expression. "Young master?"

Ren looked up at him as he grabbed his Kwan Dao. The glaive was exactly as it had been back when he was 15. His fist tightened around its smooth base.

Hao had finally started what he had been threatening to do so many years ago. To create a world free of humans, a shaman only world ruled by him. Ren wondered vaguely why he had waited so long to take action but decided that it didn't matter. He was striking now and he had to strike back.

Chocolove appeared in the doorway, frowning. His jaguar spirit lay crouched by his feet, waiting for commands. "Ren," he looked calm, a great deal older than he usually did. "You can't just rush out there and attack Hao's shamans. There's too many of them."

Ren spun around, glaring at his friend. "What do you propose we do then? That bastard might have hurt Horo…no he _did _hurt Horo! He's fucked up my life enough. I'm not letting him get what he wants anymore."

"I understand how you feel…but think about this. It will mean nothing to Hao if you rush into battle and instantly get killed. We need to wait and figure out if there are any shamans left in this city who don't support Hao."

Ren scowled. "That could take days."

"Not if we start searching now." Chocolove locked eyes with Ren, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"What about Horo?"

Chocolove smiled grimly. "Horo is stronger than he lets on. He can take care of himself. Trust him."

Ren was silent for a moment. "Yoh was strong too. I trusted him." He spoke quietly, his amber eyes burning holes into the floor. His fists clenched at his sides as he struggled to suppress his grief. He let out a deep breath before looking back up at his friend. "But you're right."

Chocolove blinked, taken aback. "Huh. You really have grown up. Three years ago you would have rather died than agree to anything I said."

The Tao shrugged. "A lot can happen in three years."

"Ya' don't say." Chocolove chuckled.

0o0

A tall, slender young man looked up from his lunch frowning. He was sitting quietly in a small café reading a paperback book. He swore he had heard someone scream from outside on the streets somewhere. He listened intently for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention back to his turkey sandwich.

Then a crash sounded from outside the café's doors. The sound shook the small building and several customers as well as employees looked about nervously. The green-haired man stood up quickly, dropping his mystery novel to the floor. Distantly he heard someone murmur something about an earthquake.

Hastily he flung his coat on and hurried out of the café, looking up and down the streets for the source of commotion. A middle-aged woman came running down the street along with her young daughter. The child was clutching her mother's hand and stumbling to keep up with her.

The woman's expression was one of pure terror as she half dragged her daughter down the street. "Hurry Hannah, hurry!" she urged the child frantically, throwing glances over her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" the green-haired man approached them, smiling gently.

The woman looked up at him fearfully at first, until she noticed his kind expression. "Please sir, there…monsters…" she was breathing heavily, eyes darting about. "A girl…demon….help us." She pleaded, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "My name's Lyserg and nothing will happen to you or your daughter. Were you attacked?"

The woman opened her mouth to say something but froze, pointing at something behind his back.

Lyserg spun around and threw out an arm to block the mother and daughter from view. A young, blonde girl stood in the middle of the road. She was gazing at Lyserg curiously and it was only then that Lyserg noticed the large cat spirit lurking behind her. She was a shaman.

She lifted a pale arm and pointed at him. "Why are you protecting humans?" she seemed surprised. "You're a shaman too, I can tell." She was looking him up and down, obviously wondering where his spirit companion was.

"Did you attack her?" Lyserg asked coldly, ignoring her question.

The girl blinked then smirked darkly. The expression seemed strange and twisted on such a young girl's face. What could have been innocent features were morphed into sinister ones. "Didn't you hear the orders?"

"What orders?"

Her green eyes narrowed to slits as she gazed at him disbelievingly. "The new kingdom." She raised an eyebrow when Lyserg continued frowning at her.

Lyserg's mind was reeling frantically. What was this girl talking about? Was she perhaps part of some kind of group or…

Then it clicked.

She was one of Hao's. Of course, it made sense now that he thought of it. Hao was the shaman king now. It was natural for him to have followers all over the world. Even though he was in Japan people were obeying him in England.

"So it's begun, has it?" he said softly. Hao was his parents' murders and he had spent most of his youth tracking him down to gain revenge. Of course, once Hao had become king he was forced to give up his goal. Also, Yoh had talked him out of it. Yoh told him that he firmly believed that Lyserg was not the type of person who could kill another, no matter the reason.

But Yoh belonged to Hao now.

"He finally took some action." Lyserg sighed. He had been wondering as of late how long it would take before Hao declared extermination of humans. Frankly, he was surprised that it had taken the shaman king three years to began.

_At least Yoh was able to delay him. _Lyserg thought bitterly as he faced the shaman before him. "You will not harm these people." He told her firmly, his green eyes glowing as he glared at her. He was no longer the shy, weak boy he had been when he first met Yoh. He had changed. He had grown.

The girl's lips curled into a sneer. "Is that so?" she whispered, waving her hands in the air once. The dark violet gloves that clothed her pale hands glowed faintly as the feline spirit merged with them. Sharp claws jutted out from each gloved finger, glinting in the sun.

She smiled at him, her teeth suddenly looking sharper. "Let the war begin."

0o0

Yoh smoothed out the creased sketch paper that he had kept under his pillow. The picture his brother had drawn him stood out boldly against the white background, giving the paper life.

His fingers traced the lines wistfully, curiously. He hummed softly under his breath as he memorized the picture, trying his hardest to block the terrified voices in his head. He now deeply regretted asking Hao for the gift of telepathy. He could feel Hao's shamans creating their over-souls. He could hear the confused screams of humans in his head as they were killed.

Maybe one of them was Manta.

His fingers froze at the thought of his first human friend. Memories of relaxed, sunny days and a laughing blonde teen filled his head. He hastily shook his head. Thinking about his old friends hurt. They made him feel hopeless and ashamed.

"Yoh."

The shaman turned, blinking in surprise. He hadn't expected to see Hao back so soon. Hao was standing in the doorway, a small smile playing across his lips.

"What's wrong, Yoh?"

The younger brother bowed his head. "Nothing." He answered quietly. He faintly acknowledged the arms wrapping around him, pulling him against a firm body.

"A few of your old friends are causing me trouble." Hao murmured into Yoh's ear, kissing his neck.

Yoh stiffened, wondering whom he was referring to. "Friends?"

Hao nodded, running his fingers through Yoh's hair. "Yes, love. He was quite an annoyance. I would have loved to deal with him myself but seeing as he is in London and I am in Tokyo…" Hao trailed off with a long sigh.

Yoh had a friend in London?

Noticing Yoh's confused look Hao smiled and touched his cheek. "Don't you remember?"

London...a feminine green-haired boy…green eyes…

"Lyserg." Yoh looked up into his brother's eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing really. Just nearly killed three of my followers in London." Hao scowled suddenly, annoyance flickering across his face. "No matter. I've ordered every shaman in the area to find him and kill him before he can become an even greater obstacle." He was watching Yoh's face carefully for any kind of reaction.

Yoh said nothing, did nothing. Hao smiled, satisfied. He pressed his lips against Yoh's, nibbling on his lip. Yoh slumped into his arms and let his eyes shut.

Hao slipped a hand under his shirt, pressing cold fingers against his stomach. "You know, your blue friend left you."

"What?"

"He ran away." Hao brushed his lips against Yoh's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you like he did."

Yoh wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pressing his face into his chest. He had told Horo to go ahead and leave without him, but it still kind of hurt. Deep down he had been hoping that the Ainu would stay.

"Are you hurting?" Hao whispered, eyes dark.

"I'm fine." Yoh replied as he was pushed back against the wall, a mouth ravishing his neck.

Suddenly Hao was shoving him to his knees, gripping his shoulders tightly. Yoh looked up at the shaman questioningly then, upon seeing the glazed over look in the other's eyes, realized what he wanted.

Obediently he unbuckled Hao's baggy black pants and dipped forward to take his length into his mouth. The older boy groaned, tangling his fingers in Yoh's messy brown locks. He pressed down on Yoh's head, urging him to go faster.

Yoh reached up and grasped Hao's legs for support as he sucked and bobbed his head. He looked up into his brother's face, wondering if that's how he looked whenever Hao bothered to suck him off.

The shaman king's eyes were half lidded and his lips parted as he panted harshly. His cheeks were flushed in pleasure as he bucked his hips into Yoh's mouth, nearly choking the boy.

He leaned forward, resting his free arm against the wall and bowing his head so that a curtain of straight dark hair fell in his face.

Yoh could tell by the impatient thrusts into his mouth that he was close. He grazed his teeth over Hao's member, shifting his tongue over the organ. The fingers knotted into his hair tightened painfully as Hao thrust jerkily past his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he came swiftly, filling Yoh's mouth with a bitter liquid.

Yoh managed to swallow the load, pulling away from the boy towering over him. He rubbed his sore jaw, relaxing his body to slump against the wall.

Hao zipped up his pants and looked down at Yoh, smiling a loving smile. He ran a finger down Yoh's cheek before stepping back. "I'll be back later tonight, love." He whispered before disappearing in a lick of flames.

Yoh stared at the spot that Hao has occupied just seconds ago, a ghost of a smile touching his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Okay, to help out the confused let me answer a few questions. –Nods to Jessie-

Jessie: -Reads off cue cards- Does Yoh love Hao?!

Joh: I get this question a lot and I decided to pay some attention to it. The answer is: No. Yoh hated Hao for a whole ear before he withdrew inside himself. He was withdrawn for about two years and therefore didn't feel much. As you can see he's been knocked out of his little shell and isn't sure if he still hates Hao. This is a little thing called Stockholm Syndrome.

Jessie: If you don't know what that is you can always look it up. Next question: Does Hao really love Yoh?

Joh: Yes. Of course, he's not very good at showing it. I hoped that when I wrote the first few chapters when Hao is trying to 'fix' Yoh that it would show that he actually cared for Yoh in more than a physical sense. He stopped trying to heal Yoh because it frustrated him too much. Hao is a very controlling person. He was confident that he would be able to break Yoh (which he did) and confident that he could fix him too. Not being able to do something pissed him off.

Jessie: Will Yoh ever be normal again?

Joh: That's hard to say without giving away the ending, but I guess I can say a bit. Yoh IS getting better. In the first chapter he didn't even talk, or he only spoke a bit, can't remember which. Slowly he began to talk more and show emotion. I mean, look at him now! He's smiling…sorta…

Jessie: Will there be a happy ending?

Joh: Awe, you don't _really _want me to answer that, do you?

Jessie: Will Yoh _ever _love Hao?

Joh: Eh…maybe…you'll see…-flashes annoyingly mysterious smile-

Jessie: That's all for now. And, imouto dear, you hardly answered the last few questions…I'm not sure that you can even count those as answers.

Joh: Yeah well…

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me! 

**I realize that this is a dreadfully angst/torture filled story an****d I'm surprised that so many stuck with it all the way to the 8th chapter of the sequel,( admit it you love this kind of stufff) so many thanks!**


	9. Never

**Submission**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!

Jessie: Uh…yay?

Joh: Oh man, I'm on spring break right now and I was hoping that I could stay home and do nothing but play video games…maybe I'd even finish Kingdom Hearts…but I wasn't allowed to bring the ps3 to Maine with me. –sob-

Jessie: Aw, there there. You'll have two days to play it when you get back.

Joh: Yeah I guess.

Warnings: Lemon, Twincest, Yaoi, language, dark stuff

0o0o0oo0o0o0

"You've been out here a lot lately."

Yoh turned his head slightly as Hao closed the balcony door shut behind him. He simply shrugged as a response, turning his attention back to the woody landscape spread out below him.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a chin rested against his shoulder. "This used to be your favorite spot, remember?" Hao whispered in his ear so that his breath played across Yoh's cheek.

The younger of the two sighed softly. Yes, of course he remembered. During his first few months spent with Hao he had spent all his free time outside on the balcony since Hao hadn't trusted him enough to actually let him outside the manor.

But after Hao had decided to take Yoh on that very balcony Yoh had lost his interest in the spot.

But Yoh needed some fresh air. Bad. He felt that if he stayed inside any longer he would burst. Emotions were rampaging through him, clashing against one another as they fought. The voice that seemed to be trying to stamp out whatever was left of him was growing louder and more insistent with each passing day.

As lips brushed against his neck and trailed upwards Yoh leaned forward slightly, pulling away from the contact. Hao frowned at this movement and wrapped his arms tighter around him. He quickly shrugged it off as a fluke on Yoh's part and once again leaned in to kiss his lover.

Yoh turned his face away, eyes downcast.

The shaman king's eyes narrowed dangerously and his grip grew sharper, making Yoh wince. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked softly.

Yoh stiffened before obediently turning his face back towards Hao. He pressed himself closer but kept his gaze glued to the floor.

Hao claimed his lips, spinning Yoh around in his arms so that they were facing each other. When they finally broke apart he was regarding Yoh with a calculating expression. "Care to explain yourself?"

"You…. promised you wouldn't." His voice was so soft even Hao with sharpened senses had to strain to hear him. Hao sighed into his hair, realizing how much he missed Yoh's gentle voice.

"I promised not to kill anyone so long as you did as I said." He paused, smirking. "And you haven't kept your side of the bargain so why should I keep mine?"

Yoh opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself, choosing instead to stare dully at the floor.

Hao laughed softly, touching Yoh's cheek. He may not be able to read his twin's mind anymore but he could guess easily what he was thinking. "It may seem like you're submissive, Yoh. You let me touch you without a fuss. You eat when I tell you to. You _sleep_ when I say you can. But you're only half-aware of what you're doing. Only half of you is here. Do you understand?"

Yoh frowned then shook his head slowly.

"I want you to know what I'm doing to you. I want you to speak with me, hold a conversation with me." Hao grabbed Yoh's chin and forced him to meet his intense gaze.

Yoh stared back at him blankly. His eyes fluttered shut for a second before he spoke. "You want me to be the Yoh from three years ago."

"But submissive."

"That's not possible." Yoh said quietly, looking at Hao with what was almost a glare. "You can't…keep changing me until I'm the perfect companion." He shook his head sadly and pulled away from Hao.

Hao held his gaze for a moment, thinking over Yoh's words. "You're wrong. I can do whatever I want with you. I can change you as many times as I please. I can break you, then fix you. You belong to me, otouto. Don't forget that." He smiled affectionately, giving Yoh a little push towards the door. "Go take a shower now, I'll join you later."

0o0

"Hey, Ren…come over here."

Ren frowned and moved away from the window, walking over to stand behind Chocolove. The dark skinned shaman held a small laptop on his lap, eyes fixed on the screen.

"You know how to work a computer?" Ren asked, surprised.

Chocolove turned his head and grinned smugly. "After our last encounter with a computer I figured it would be smart to buy one and figure it out." He laughed softly before tapping the screen. "Look, I got an e-mail from Lyserg."

"Lyserg! Isn't he in…London or something?"

"Yep. But apparently Hao's minions have been causing some trouble there." Chocolove scowled, shaking his head. "Here, read it."

Ren leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as he read the text on the screen.

_Chocolove,_

_You told me in your last e-mail that you were visiting Ren and Horo in Tokyo. I'm guessing you're still there. If you are, get out! Hao's influence has reached all the way around the world. Half the city I live in has been run down. God knows what kind of trouble you may be having in Hao's city. Ren, if you're reading this please listen to me. Don't go out picking a fight with Hao! Don't forget he has the Great Spirit as his ally. He may not have used it yet, but I have a feeling he will soon. There's no way you're a match against that kind of power. Remember, pride means nothing once your dead. So get out of that city ASAP. I'm flying over to Aomori tonight. Meet me there as soon as you can. If you get there before me just wait around, okay? Remember, don't stand out. DO NOT attract Hao's attention._

_-Lyserg_

Ren scowled once he finished reading. "We're not going until I find Horo."

Chocolove bit his lip. "He might be dead, Ren."

"Don't say that!" The Tao hissed angrily.

Chocolove fell silent, shutting the laptop with a snap. He opened his mouth to speak but the crash of the door being slammed open cut him off.

Horo staggered into the room, breathing heavily and looking around wildly.

"Horo! Oh god, are you okay?" Ren leapt forward, grabbing his boyfriend and inspecting him. He didn't seem to be wounded, ignoring the blisters around his neck. Ren scowled as he touched the blisters lightly. "Did that bastard do that to you?"

"It doesn't hurt." Horo whispered. "But that doesn't matter. I have something I need to tell you."

Ren pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him. "I was worried about you, idiot." He frowned before leaning up and pressing his lips against Horo's.

The Ainu's eyes slipped shut as he pressed a tongue pass Ren's soft lips. Ren moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Horo's waist, pulling himself closer.

Chocolove blushed and looked away, staring embarrassedly at the floor.

"Don't ever…" Ren breathed against his lips, nipping down his throat. "Scare me…." He licked gently at the sores covering his lover's neck. "Like that again."

"I won't." Horo whispered back, running a hand down Ren's back.

Chocolove cleared his throat when Ren slipped a hand into the front of Horo's shirt. "Uh guys…can't you save this for another time?"

Horo blushed and pulled away from Ren. "Ren…there's something really important you need to know."

Ren blinked. "What?"

"Yoh…" Horo paused when he noticed how Ren tensed up at his name. "He…he's not dead."

0o0

Ren shook his head, disbelieving. "You…you lied to me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You lied to me!" Ren repeated, eyes blazing furiously. "And not just any stupid lie. You lied about _Yoh?_"

Horo winced at the harsh tone, shrinking back into the chair. "I'm sorry! I really am…"

"No! Just shut up!" Ren held up a hand to silence him, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Yoh was alive…alive…not dead. "Wait…so…all this time…Hao had him?"

"Yes." Horo said quietly, guilt washing over him.

Ren rounded on him, teeth grinding. "And you fucking left him there? Why didn't you bring him here? Why the hell did you leave him with that bastard?" he roared.

"He wouldn't come with me! I came back to get help so we could all go together and get him!"

Ren was glaring at him, fists clenched into tight balls at his sides. Chocolove was looking back and forth between them, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

"Hey guys…why don't we rescue Yoh…_then _deal with this?" he suggested weakly.

Ren looked at him coldly before relaxing the tension in his shoulders and nodding.

The other two shamans let out a relieved sigh in unison.

"So…you said Yoh wouldn't come with you." Chocolove turned to Horo, raising an eyebrow.

The Ainu nodded, frowning. "Yeah, he refused. What are we gonna do about that?"

Ren looked at Horo grimly. "I have an idea."

0o0

Hao leaned against the doorway, studying the form of his twin through the steam from the shower. Yoh was leaning against the wall letting water gushing from the showerhead hit his back. His long brown hair was a shade darker and sticking to his pale skin.

The older Asakura strode forward, pulling off his clothes and letting them drop carelessly to the floor. Yoh looked up as he entered the large shower, his expression carefully guarded.

Hao smiled and moved in front of Yoh, turning his head to the side so he could stare at him through one narrowed eye. "Wash my hair." He ordered.

Yoh nodded, reaching over to the counter and grabbing a white bottle. He squirted the shampoo into his palm and reached up to lather it into his brother's long hair. Every once in a while Hao would ask this of him and Yoh realized that he never really minded it. It was interesting to see his brother so relaxed.

As the water began to wash away the suds Hao turned around to face Yoh, pressing his lips against his slick skin. Yoh stiffened as he was pushed backwards against the tiled wall, shivering at the sudden coldness against his back.

Hao sucked roughly at his neck, teeth stinging at his skin. Fingers traced down his legs, pulling him closer.

Yoh closed his eyes, tilting back his head to give Hao better access.

"Turn around." Hao whispered huskily into Yoh's ear, kissing his shoulder.

He nodded and spun around, pressing his stomach against the wall. He turned his face to the side and shut his eyes tight as water streamed down his back and legs. He could feel Hao's hot breath against his neck and his cool fingers playing down his sides.

"Mine, only mine." Hao was whispering under his breath, studying Yoh with half lidded eyes.

Yoh inhaled sharply when Hao entered him roughly without warning. He bit his bottom lip, struggling not to cry out. Hao moaned softly, his fingers digging into Yoh's hips.

As he pulled out and pushed back in the whimper hiding in Yoh's throat was forced out. His hands fisted against the wall as if he was searching for something to clench.

Hao snaked an arm around his waist, splaying his hand across Yoh's stomach. He picked up a fast rhythm, jerking in and out of the trembling boy.

Their breaths quickened into harsh pants. Hao lowered his hand to stroke Yoh in time with his thrusts, allowing him some pleasure. His eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Yoh's pained expression relax into relief. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink and his full lips parted slightly.

So beautiful 

Yoh arched his back into Hao, groaning softly. "Hao…" he breathed.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Hao asked him, moving a bit faster to increase the friction burning between them.

"Yes! Yours…all…yours…" Yoh hissed, jerking his hips into Hao's hand. He was so close now…

The fire shaman grinned into his shoulder, grunting as he came. For a moment he could no longer feel the water pounding against his back. Warmth spread through him, quickening his heart. He pulled out of Yoh, dropping his hand from his brother's member.

Yoh turned, grabbing his arm and staring up at him with pleading eyes. "No, finish…please."

Hao raised an eyebrow, regarding his twin with a cool look. Secretly he was pleased and hiding a smile. "You want me to touch you?"

Yoh hesitated. His body was demanding for the warmth of Hao's body, for the relief of his fingers, yet his remaining pride rejected this. He wasn't sure what he should feel at this point anymore. Before it had been so easy to just hate Hao for everything he had done for him…but for some reason…it got more complicated.

Hao protected him. Hao saved him from Akira. Hao could give him pleasure. Hao could, and was, everything.

_You want this. You want him._

_No…no I don't…._

_You need this._

_I don't…_

_You _need _him._

_No…_

"Yes." Yoh heard himself answer, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

And Hao smiled at him, pushing him back to the wall as he descended upon him.

0o0

"Is Hao gone?" Horo whispered, holding his breath.

Chocolove closed his eyes, sniffing. When he opened his eyes he nodded to the other two shamans. "Yeah, he's gone. So is everyone else. You can let down the guard."

The Ainu nodded and let out his breath, slumping his shoulders. It had always taken a lot out of him to mask his presence.

Ren scowled, jabbing Horo in the back. "Lead us to Yoh already." He hissed.

Horo frowned, wincing. Obviously Ren hadn't forgiven him yet, not that he expected him to right away…

"Right, follow me then." He sighed, avoiding eye contact with his glaring boyfriend.

0o0

Yoh wandered aimlessly down the hallways, rubbing his arms. He stared outside the windows as he passed them, eyes reflecting the soft shapes of clouds.

Hao had left along with the other shamans, leaving Yoh alone. Not that he really minded being alone. It was refreshing in a way. It gave him time to dwell on his thoughts and work them out, something he couldn't easily do around Hao.

What did he feel for his twin?

Fear, most certainly, but hatred? He wasn't so sure anymore. Before when Hao had first taken him he was literally shaking with rage and shame. He didn't anymore. Perhaps that was simply because he had gotten used to Hao's company.

But then when Akira had attacked him, Hao was whom he had called out to for help.

Yoh sighed deeply, leaning against the cold wall and sliding to the floor. He huddled against the stones, pulling his knees against his chest and burying his head in his arms. He didn't want to think anymore.

As silence pressed against him a small, yet growing louder, voice hissed in his mind.

_You should be thankful towards Hao._

_Why should I? _Yoh thought back dimly.

He feeds you, protects you, loves you… 

The brunette clenched his hands into fists. _He hurts me._

_Only when you deserve it._

Yoh couldn't think of a reply to that so he simply closed his eyes, doing his best to block out the voice.

_Think about it, Yoh. As long as you do what he wants you won't get hurt. _

Yoh shook his head desperately. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Just shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…" he chanted quietly to himself.

Suddenly hands were upon him, pulling him to his feet. Yoh flinched; he hadn't even noticed someone approaching him!

He looked up and gasped. Horo and Ren were holding him by the arms, Chocolove standing behind them.

"Ren!" Yoh gasped, staring wide eyed at the purple haired boy. His hair had grown slightly longer but was still styled in the same long spike. He was taller now, taller even than Yoh.

"Yoh." Ren said softly, eyes widening as he took in the youngest Asakura's appearance. "You…"

Yoh cried out, slapping away their hands. "What…what do you think you're doing here?" he screech, backing away from them.

Ren frowned. "We're getting you away from Hao."

"No, no I don't wanna leave!"

The three exchanged sad looks as they approached Yoh. "Listen Yoh, I really don't want to do this but we all agreed it's the only way." They nodded and Horo stepped forward, grabbing Yoh firmly and hitting the back of his neck sharply.

Yoh cried out before falling limp into his arms, groaning softly as his world turned black.

0o0

Ren sighed, setting Yoh down on the bed. He could hear Chocolove and Horo whispering to each other in the kitchen.

Yoh groaned softly, turning his head to the side as he let out a sigh. Ren stared at him, reaching out to finger the star earring dangling from Yoh's left ear.

"Hey Ren, start packing up! We're going to Osaka tonight to meet up with Lyserg!" Chocolove called.

"I know that!" Ren called back, glaring at the door before turning his attention back to Yoh. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, pushing back his long bangs.

Yoh's lips moved soundlessly, eyes moving behind his shut lids.

Ren glanced back at the closed door then at Yoh. "I've missed you." He whispered, brushing brown strands of hair out of Yoh's face. Taking a deep breath Ren leaned down, and pressed his lips against Yoh's.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Okay I know what you're thinking. Let me explain…actually I'm not good at explaining. I'll let my sister handle that.

Jessie: What?

Joh: Go on.

Jessie: Um…well…you see…-Glances at Joh-

Joh: -Playing FFX-

Jessie: Tuesday….ice cream….

Joh: Shit! Wakka died! –Throws down controller-

Jessie: -Frowns- You shouldn't curse, sweetie.

Joh: Fuck this shit, I'm gonna go play Animal Crossing.

Jessie: Right…okay time to answer questions. –Picks up stack of cue cards- Does Yoh love Hao? I know Hao's all evil and crap, but I want Yoh to love him.

Joh: Haven't I already answered this? Oh well, I'll answer it again! Hopefully Yoh's feelings were revealed a bit more in this chapter. To Yoh Hao is all that's left. Hao's made Yoh completely dependent on him. So Yoh is feeling a bit confused. But to put it simply, no. At least not yet. As I said before he's showing signs of Stockholm syndrome. Of course now that he's been 'kidnapped' that might change…

Jessie: Will Yoh ever return to normal? I hate him like this!

Joh: Me too. Yoh's getting better, haven't you noticed?

Jessie: Does Ren still love Yoh? What about Horo???

Joh: Don't worry! Horo isn't going to be the third wheel. The only reason why Ren kissed Yoh just now is because he's confused and angry. He's confused because he thought Yoh was dead for two years and it overwhelmed him to see someone he used to love. And he's pissed off at Horo for lying to him. But he'll forgive Horo, so no worries!

Jessie: If Ren likes milk and Yoh likes oranges, what does Hao like? -Raises eyebrows- Good question…

Joh: -Blinks- Er….veggie chips.

Jessie: -Stares- Veggie chips?

Joh: Well…he's vegetarian so…next question!

Jessie: This story is sad.

J twins: -Silent-

Joh: Well no shit.

Jessie: What she said, minus the cursing.


	10. Fufilled

**Submission**

Disclaimer: Don't own it! That would be kind of cool if I did…

Joh: Yeah….I'm hungry…

Jessie: Then go eat something.

Joh: I think I will –gets out ice cream-

Jessie: Don't eat too fast or you'll choke.

Warnings: Yaoi, angst attack, bad writing (I was writing this when I really should have been studying for exams)

0o0o0o0

"Where is he?!"

Opacho shrunk back as she stared fearfully up at the enraged shaman. He was standing in the middle of the bedroom, hands clenched together at his sides. His dark eyes were narrowed and dancing with uncontained fury.

He was breathing harshly, glaring at the wall. "Where could he have gone?" he snarled, swiping his fist through the air. Opacho flinched as one of the long windows shattered.

"Don't worry Hao-sama! We'll find him." She squeaked.

Hao closed his eyes, as he took deep calming breaths. The tension slowly left his shoulders and his fists uncurled. H sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes." His eyes fluttered open. "We'll find him. After all, he can't run anywhere when he's in my kingdom."

He smirked and waved a hand at Opacho. "Send the word out that if anyone finds him thy shall bring him to me. I'll kill anyone hiding him."

She nodded, relived that her king had calmed down. "Yes, Hao-sama!" she chirped, disappearing from the room.

0o0

Yoh blinked as a hooded sweatshirt was thrust into his arms. He held it out, confused.

"Put it on." Ren told him, shoving some clothes into a backpack. He avoided eye contact with him.

Obediently Yoh did as he was told. He pulled on the baggy sweatshirt and glanced at Ren unsurely. It was at least five times too big for him and fell down to his knees. The sleeves went way past his small hands and his body shape was completely hidden among the mass of gray cloth.

The Tao stood up and pulled the hood up so that the low hanging hood hid Yoh's face. "It's not the bet disguise but it'll do."

Yoh said nothing, simply fiddled with his long sleeves until Ren rolled them up for him. Since he had woken up he had been very quiet, not uttering a single word. In fact, it looked like he wasn't even sure what was going on.

Ren gently took the confused boy's arm and led him out of the apartment where their friends were waiting for them.

Yoh pushed his hands in his front pocket and took a deep breath before stepping outside into the moonlight.

0o0

Lyserg glanced at his watch, frowning. Chocolove had sent him an e-mail saying that they would arrive around ten or eleven thirty. It was noon.

He groaned and rubbed the bandages wrapped tightly around his arm. He had gotten out of London alive, but not unscratched. Here it was a lot calmer than London. The cities weren't as big so they didn't attract as much attention as Tokyo and London did. However, Lyserg doubted the peace would last. It wouldn't be long until Hao had Japan clean of humans.

He sighed and put his head in his arms. Everything was a mess. Half of Japan was under attack as well as Korea and parts of China. London had fallen already and America was on defense.

The humans had no idea what was happening. _They probably think we're all devils. _Lyserg thought bitterly.

He drummed his fingers against the table top wishing that he had enough strength to take on Hao and stop him as he should have done three years ago.

"Lyserg?"

The green haired boy looked up and smiled weakly. "Horo, Ren, Chocolove. You're late."

They all looked horrible. Horo had dark rings under his eyes and his bright blue hair seemed somehow duller today. Chocolove seemed jumpy and a strange seriousness was fixed in his small black eyes. Ren was staring down at the ground looking pale and disgruntled. "It's too cold here." He grumbled.

Lyserg opened his mouth to ask them how their flight was when his eyes landed on the small figure hovering behind Ren. He struggled to see the face but the hood obscured it. "Who…?" he trailed off as the hooded figure looked up at him.

Dark eyes peered through the shadows to study him carefully. He knew those eyes…those…brown gray eyes…

"Yoh?" Lyserg whispered, disbelieving. He stood and reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. "Is that really you?"

He moved to pull back the hood but Ren grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "It's not safe here." He nodded to the wide café windows.

Lyserg withdrew his hand and nodded slowly. "Right. There's an inn upstairs. I checked out a room for us…but I'm not sure if it's secure enough." He glanced at Yoh.

Horo made his way for the spiral staircase set up in the corner of the café. "It'll be fine for now. Let's just hurry up and get to the room."

0o0

Yoh had changed.

The moment they had stepped into their room Yoh had thrown the hood off and took in a deep breath, shaking his long hair out of his face. A silver earring gleamed in the midst of his dark hair, which fell past his shoulders to the small of his back.

He looked up with achingly familiar gray black eyes, searching Lyserg's face.

The green haired boy wanted to smile and run over to hug his friend, but he held back.

The eyes were the same but different, if that made any sense. They no longer held the warmth or spark that it had when he had first met Yoh three years ago. They were a dull pathetic shell of the dark orbs they once were.

"Yoh…" He whispered reaching out as if to hold his hand but then letting his arm fall back limply to his side. "What…what has he done to you?"

Yoh looked away, turning his dark gaze to the wooden floor.

Ren bit his lip and moved across the room to shut the curtains securely. "We're planning on going to America to hide him."

"Why America?"

"Asia isn't safe." Ren answered simply, turning around and leaning against the gray wall.

Lyserg snorted as he took a seat at the plain white desk pushed up against the left wall. "No where is safe. I lived on the other side of the world and saw Hao's influence for myself." He waved his bandaged arm in the air as proof.

"True, but it's the best place to start. Hao will be looking everywhere for Yoh and if we want to keep him safe we'll have to be on the constant move." Ren explained softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'll live in America until it's no longer safe then we'll have to find an island or something." Horo commented, frowning.

Lyserg scowled. "You really think you can pull this off? Hao pretty much _owns _this world! You can't hide Yoh in his own backyard! You might be able to evade him for a few years but it won't last." He shook his head, his anger fading into grief. "Nothing lasts anymore."

Horo shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Yoh. "Not all the shamans in the world are loyal to Hao. I'd say a good deal is against him. We'll find people to help us hide. We'll make it." He held Lyserg's gaze with determined blue eyes. "Don't you remember what Yoh always told us? Things will work out."

Yoh looked up at Horo and his lips twitched.

"What about their connection? Isn't Hao connected mentally to him? They have a bond that Hao can use to track him down."

Chocolove, who had been looking strangely thoughtful for the last few minutes, spoke up. "Actually, I think I know a way around that." He said slowly. "It's a spell I learned a year ago. Its point is to hide your presence completely. I used it for when I was out collecting information and didn't want to be tracked."

They were all silent until Ren spoke up. "How does it work?"

0o0

Hao smiled, enjoying the cool breeze playing with his long locks of hair. He was sitting comfortably atop a rather large gray rock overlooking Tokyo city.

As he gazed down at his work his smile widened into a satisfied smirk. Yes, he could feel the world healing already. The Earth was well on its way to recovery thanks to him.

Ashen clouds of smoke billowed up into the cheerful blue sky as the tall buildings burned lower and lower into the ground. No longer would the filthy human buildings block the view of the stars and no longer would the sounds of the bird's songs be blocked out by the growl of cars.

He closed his eyes, black lashes curled against his cheek. "Perfect. Nearly perfect." He breathed.

Now all he had to do was retrieve Yoh and everything would fall into place.

Hao opened his eyes as he felt three of his followers approach him from behind.

"Hao-sama? What now? The city is clean of humans…" a curt voice asked him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Kana speaking. She had a distinctive presence. Aggressive, strong willed, and in control.

"Go on to the next city then." Hao answered simply, keeping his gaze locked onto the destroyed city before him. He paused and opened his mouth to tell her to take her two team mates with her to search for Yoh when suddenly something changed.

He tensed up, eyes narrowing as he struggled to figure out what was happening. It was as if something within him had suddenly disappeared…

Then it him.

"Yoh." He hissed, standing up on the rock. Yoh had always been connected to him. They had shared a bond since they were born and Hao had grown accustomed to the comforting feeling of another's heart beating beside his own, the feeling of another soul brushing against his.

But it was gone. Their bond was gone.

"Hao-sama…? What's wrong?" Kana asked, worry softening her tone.

Hao didn't answer her. He reached up and pressed a hand against his bare chest, feeling the firm thump of his heart. Yoh couldn't be dead…it would have hurt him if Yoh died.

"What's going on?" he growled, concentrating his powers to seek out the lost connection.

He suddenly whirled around to glare at Kana, causing her to take a step back in surprise. "Change of plans. Gather a small team and bring Yoh back to me."

"Where should we look, Hao-sama?"

"Everywhere…anywhere. Just bring him back." Hao snarled, the rigid control he kept on his emotions breaking.

She bowed her head, blue hair swishing in the air at the movement. "Yes, Hao-sama."

And with that she was gone.

0o0o0oo0

Joh: It's nearly the end of this. I'm expecting the next chapter to be the last.

Jessie: Seriously? -Eyes widen-

Joh: Yep. But don't worry guys. It'll be long. I think…

Jessie: I hope it's a happy ending.

Joh: Well, I was thinking of maybe doing a third story in this series! I'm not sure yet though, we'll have to wait and see.

Jessie: Oh, and xXxchiixXx?

Joh: I really loved your KH fic! I've been obsessing over KH for a while now and even started my own KH story. I hope you write another RikuxSora...?

Jessie: Ok! Question time! -Brings out cue cards- If Yoh ate meat and kissed Hao, what punishment would he get?

Joh: Heh. Well, Hao would tie Yoh up with pretty chains then make him watch as he destroyed thousands of oranges!

Jessie: Would this break Hao's vegetarianism?

Joh: Yes. Hao would be very upset...

Jessie: Ren and Yoh???

Joh: Yes...a little bit...


	11. Farewell

**Submission**

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Joh: I can't believe this is the last chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me and supporting this story.

Jessie: She really did have a lot of fun writing this…

Joh: Yeah, Jessie helped me a lot too when I got writer's block. –Grins-

Jessie: -Blushes- No big deal.

Joh: So…hope you enjoy the final chapter while I struggle with defeating the 3rd Seymour…-grumbles-

Warnings: Yaoi, language, angst

0o0o0o0

Yoh pressed a hand against his chest, eyes widening. "It's gone." He whispered, looking up at Ren. "It's really…gone."

Ren smiled softly as he drew Yoh from the window over to the fireplace. "Remember what we told you? Don't go near the windows, don't answer the door, the phone, anything."

The room the group of shamans was residing in was small but snug. A few red armchairs were pushed against the blue painted walls. The brick fireplace cast cheery shadows along the swept floor and illuminated the sleeping bags and beds spread out.

Yoh frowned but didn't argue as he took a seat on the floor before the fire. The embers cast a warm glow across his features, reflecting orange in his eyes.

Ren stared at him before sighing and turning around to glance at the woman standing in the doorway.

She was watching the group of friends with a tired expression, her old brown eyes studying them.

Lyserg bowed his head towards her and offered her a charming smile. "Thank you for letting us rest here. We promise to leave soon."

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "It's fine. Stay as long as you need to. Anyone seeking escape from Hao is welcome in my home." She glanced at Yoh sympathetically. "You've had a hard life."

She nodded to all of them politely before excusing herself from the guest room.

Horo sighed and flopped down on the sleeping bag laid out for him. "Where to after this?" he stared up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the lines in the paint.

"Not sure yet." Lyserg answered him as he drew the curtain shut. "We'll find a place."

Horo nodded distantly before getting up and glancing at Ren. "Can I talk to you?"

Ren stared back at him, scowling. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say no before he change his mind and nodded.

Yoh watched the two boys slip out of the room. "Horo really loves Ren." He whispered sadly.

Chocolove looked up from his laptop before grinning. "Don't worry, Yoh. They'll get back together. Believe me, they were meant for each other." He chuckled. "Ren can only stay mad at Horo for so long…"

Yoh stared into the fire, listening contentedly to the crack of the embers. The flames leapt and danced in the grate, as if struggling to reach higher to find something new to consume.

"It's funny," Yoh said softly, eyes absorbed in the flames. "People can change so easily. Over time it's hard to…even recognize someone you thought you knew. It's hard to recognize yourself once you get the chance to look in a mirror." He looked up at Chocolove and struggled to summon a smile.

"But…that's not always a bad thing, is it?" his voice grew softer as he turned his attention back to the fire. "Chocolove?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to change." The flickering light from the fire highlighted the tears rolling down the young shaman's cheeks. "I really want to change." He wiped furiously at his eyes as he took in a shaky breath.

"More than anything…I want to change." He told his friend, a note of desperation in his voice.

"You will Yoh, I promise."

0o0

Three years later 

Opacho skipped into her king's room nervously. Her brown dress swished at her ankles as she slipped into the living room. She tugged anxiously at her bushy black hair that she had tied back into two buns.

After taking over the world Hao refused to set foot into his castle and had it destroyed. No one was ever really sure why he did that since it was such a grand palace, but no one dared to question him.

He had a new home built for him, a much simpler dwelling. The manor built for him was large and constructed in a traditional Japanese style with elegant sliding doors and vast gardens filled with glimmering ponds.

Opacho decided she liked this new home a lot more because of how sunny it was.

"Hao-sama?" her voice had smoothed out over the years into a high, yet no longer squeaky voice.

The shaman king was sitting elegantly at the window ledge, sunlight playing across his handsome features.

Hao hadn't changed much over the years despite his added height and slimness. His silky hair had grown far past his waist and was kept back in a thick braid. Dark bangs shadowed his smooth face and framed his slanted gray eyes.

His full lips parted in a frown as he toyed with a single black feather in his fingers. "Yes?" his voice was soft but clear.

"You haven't been eating very well." She noted, eyeing the untouched tray of food set on the low glass table.

He shrugged. "I haven't been hungry as of late."

She bit her lip as she moved forward to collect the lunch tray. "Opacho worries about you." She whispered.

He glanced at her. She had grown steadily but he still saw her as a child. "You don't need to."

He turned his attention back to the window, gazing out fondly at the green plains. The world had healed, thanks to him. Humans no longer killed the earth. In fact, most humans no longer even _walked _the earth. Sure, a few humans remained with the sole purpose of serving the stronger shamans but he didn't really count those.

Yes…. he was a hero and his dreams had finally been fulfilled.

Hao sighed, tossing the feather out the window, watching as the breeze caught it and tugged it away into the sky.

When he had imagined himself ruling a shaman only world he had imagined Yoh by his side.

He had planned on waking up every morning to Yoh sleeping happily beside him.

Hao felt anger suddenly flare inside of him, brining fire into his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yoh belonged to him…_no one _had the right to take Yoh away from him.

After all, Yoh was the only one who would ever understand him.

His anger was chased away by sudden loneliness. He turned to glance at Opacho was standing by the door, balancing the tray of untouched food in her hands.

"Thank you." He forced a smile as he dismissed her.

He would find Yoh again…no matter how long it took him he wouldn't give up until he had him once more.

0o0

A young shaman ran down a narrow dirt road, his messy brown hair waving in the wind.

He clutched a white cloth bag tightly to his chest as he ran, cradling it carefully.

A voice called out to him, causing him to skid to a stop and turn around slowly. A small silver stud in his ear glinted as the sun gleamed down upon it.

"Hey! Wait up!" A young blue-haired man waved to him.

Once he was caught up with him he grinned and slapped his back. "Man, you gotta stop running so fast!" he swept his blue hair out of his eyes as he chuckled.

"Sorry." The brown-haired shaman replied sheepishly.

"Nah it's fine. Look, I got you something." The taller of the two grinned and dropped his back pack to rummage through it. As he searched through it he eyed the bag the shaman was carrying. "What's in the bag?"

"Oranges."

The blue-haired man laughed and shook his head. "Here. I saw this at a stand and thought of you." He pulled out a pair of blue headphones.

Gray eyes widened in surprise and delight. "For me?"

"Yep!"

The shaman reached out and took the bulky headphones, setting them behind his ears. He looked up into his friend's blue eyes and smiled.

As his laugh played through the wind it was then that his friend remembered how much he had missed that sound, that smile.

_Owari_

Joh: Not sure about then ending…but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you everyone for all the support! I might do another story that follows up on this….I'm not sure yet…so…keep an eye out in case I do.

Jessie: Wow, I'm so proud of you sweetie! This will be the third story you've finished!

Joh: Yep! I'm happy with myself.

Thank you again for all the support. I'm amazed that so many people have enjoyed this series. It all started out as a simple one-shot that soon turned into a sequel being written! Thank you all so much for sticking with me despite the long waits for updates. I especially thank the people that have stuck with this story since the very beginning and have been encouraging me at every chapter!

**Thank you!**


End file.
